The Squeakquel Alternate Ending
by Jake Miller
Summary: What would have happened if the Chipettes didn't sing for Ian when he threatened them?  Lousy  summary... better story.  Rated K plus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been gone for a while but now i'm back with style,lol. so heres the first chapter of my alternate ending for the Squeakquel. And with that I have a scenario for you, what if the Chipettes still refused to sing for Ian after he threatened to barbecue them? What would happen? Read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave and Toby Seville and Ian Hawk.**

After refusing to sing for him he forcefully shoved the chipettes into a cage and locked it, putting the key in his pocket he grabbed the cage and made his way to his SUV parked outside.

"Let us out of here!" Brittany demanded as he put the cage in the passenger seat.

"Yeah right" Ian replied as he walked down to the lobby, "since you won't sing I might as well get what I can out of you" he said as he tossed them an evil smirk.

As Ian drove the Chipettes sat in the cage and tried to think of a way out but weren't being very successful. As they frantically tried to figure out a way out Brittany's thoughts began to wander, _'I should have listened to him, he tried to tell me about Ian but I wouldn't listen'_ she slapped herself mentally for not listening to him when she had the chance.

After about a half hour Jeanette started examining the lock and cage without success of finding a way out. She then walked over to where Brittany was sitting, and saw the troubled look on her face and sat down next to her and tried to comfort her, "Brittany are you okay?" Jeanette asked

Brittany just shook her head not even bothering to stop staring at the floor; Eleanor got up and walked over to her sister and tried to help comfort her.

"What's wrong Britt" she asked as she plopped down beside her sister.

"This is all my fault" Brittany said in a barely audible whisper. "What do you mean" Jeanette asked confused at what her sister had just said.

"He told me not to trust him" Brittany said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Who's _he_" Jeanette asked. "And who's _him_" Eleanor put in.

Brittany took in a deep breath as she held back tears, "Alvin told me we couldn't trust Ian and he was right" she said wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

"Don't worr-" Jeanette started but was cut off by Ian "here we are" he said grabbing the cage and exiting the vehicle. All three Chipettes jumped to their feet and tried to figure out where they were, Jeanette spotted a sign atop the building they were heading for, the sign read '_Joe's Bar-Ba-Q Grill_' and under the name was the slogan _'You kill it we'll grill it'_, "not good" Jeanette whispered as they entered the building. Upon entering they saw several tables and a serving counter at the far end which a man was cleaning. The man heard the tingling of the bells attached to the door as it opened and without altering his gaze said, "we're closed".

"Hey Joe" Ian replied ignoring the man's comment

"Ian, what brings you so far out of the city?" The man named Joe asked tossing his rag aside and wiping his hands on his apron. "Well, I brought something I want you to grill up for me" Ian stated.

"And what is it you would like me to grill up for you" Joe asked coming around the counter.

"Three chipmunks" Ian said holding up the cage for Joe to see.

"You didn't bring me Alvin and the Chipmunks, did you Ian?" the man asked jokingly as he started to peer into the cage.

"Nah, justsome other chipmunks" he said

"Ian can't you read the sign? It says '_you_ kill it we'll grill it'" Joe said seeing that the three chipettes were very much alive. "Come on Joe for your old friend… will it kill you to kill them?"

Joe shook his head "next time you kill 'em" he sighed and took the cage from Ian "well let's see". Just as he started to walk around the counter into the kitchen the phone rang, he handed the cage back to Ian and answered the phone, Ian shook his head, leaving his coat and the cage on the counter he sat down at one of the nearby tables and stated humming to himself as he looked at a magazine.

Meanwhile in the cage Brittany was freaking out, "Brittany this is no time to panic" Jeanette said trying to calm her sister down. But Brittany didn't agree with her sister in the least "we're stuck in this stupid cage, Ian's about to eat us for dinner, and we're probably hundreds of miles away from home, this is the perfect time to panic Jeanette!"

Eleanor gasped as she looked out of the cage, "hey guys" she whispered excitedly "Ian left his phone in his coat pocket".

Her sisters bolted across the little space to the front of the cage where they to spotted the cell phone in his coat pocket, Jeanette tried to reach for it but it was just out of reach

"I can't reach it" she whispered with disappointment in her voice, Brittany was looking around and noticed that part of the coat was right next to the cage putting her small arm through one of the holes in the door she reached down and pulled the coat close enough for her sister to grab the phone.

"Try again Jeanette" she whispered softly, her sister reached out once more and was able to grab it "I got it, I got it" she squealed softly as she pulled the phone up against the cage door.

"There's got to be someone in here that can help us" Brittany stated looking through the phones address book.

"Hmm, David Seville… hey isn't Alvin's last name Seville?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, it is" Brittany squeaked in excitement "I just hope somebody's home" she whispered pushing the talk button.

**At the Seville home**

Toby was helping the boys get ready for the competition when he heard the phone ring, Alvin was about to run out of the room when Toby said "Alvin, I'll get it, you finish getting ready".

As Alvin slowly walked back into the bed room he heard Toby's more confused than normal voice ask "Ian Hawk?"

"Ignore it" Alvin replied then quickly bounded into his bedroom

**With the Chipettes**

"No no no, pick up" Brittany wailed softly at the phone as the answering machine picked up

"Try again" Eleanor said, Brittany shrugged then nodded as she pressed the talk button again.

**Back at the Seville home**

"Ian Hawk again" Toby said looking over at Simon.

"Well" he said cleaning his glasses on his shirt "I think you should answer it"

Toby nodded then answered "hello, yes, hold on" he looked at Simon and said "it's for Alvin" Simon took the hint and ran off to find his bother.

"Hey Si" Alvin called from their room "who's on the phone"

"I don't know but it's for you" Simon said jumping up on to his bed.

With a puzzled look on his face Alvin hopped off his bed and ran out to the kitchen, Toby laid the phone down on the counter and went to the bathroom to help Theodore finish getting ready.

"Hello" Alvin asked.

"Alvin is that you?" Brittany asked in a whisper

"Brittany!" Alvin asked in surprise

"Alvin just listen to me we need your help now" Brittany said in a desperate tone of voice.

"Brittany what's wrong? Where are you?" He asked starting to get worried.

"We're at 'Joe's Bar-Ba-Q Grill' on the outskirts of the city, please hurry" Brittany said, Alvin could tell she was near the point of tears just by the sound of her voice.

Alvin then yelled "Simon, Theodore, Toby… Brittany I am coming to get you, just hang on".

After hearing him yell their names they all ran out from where they were, with Toby nearly tripping over the other two chipmunks "Alvin what's the matter" Simon asked as he jumped up onto the counter followed by Theodore.

"Ian's got the Chipettes at 'Joe's Bar-Ba-Q Grill'" Alvin stated

"Okay…do you have an idea where you are?" Simon asked over the phone.

"No" she replied sadly

"Toby go to the computer and tell me what you get for 'Joe's Bar-Ba-Q Grill', Alvin get me a map of the city".

"Got it" Toby said as he darted out of the room.

"I'm on it" Alvin yelled as he hopped off the counter

"Simon, Ian's coming back I have to hang up" without waiting for a reply she hung up

"Hello?... Hello…are you there?" Simon asked as Alvin came back into the room with the map.

"Simon what's wrong?" Alvin asked getting more worried every second. "They hung up…" Simon replied letting his voice trail off.

"Let's go get them" Alvin yelled as he bounded out to Toby's car quickly followed by his brothers and Toby.

"Quick get the phone back into his pocket" Brittany squeaked as she heard Joe say "sorry about that man important phone call you know".

Ian shrugged "no problem" a big smile came across his face as he said "shall we do this?"

"Sure" Joe said leading him into the back. Each of the girls felt a chill run down their spine as they entered the kitchen, their eyes widened in terror as they saw the different knives and cutting utensils hanging on the wall and the cutting boards stacked on a rack against the wall as well as the one on the counter. They watched as Joe reached up and took down a huge cleaver and started running it along a toning rod.

"Well, get one of them out" he told Ian. Ian smiled as he reached into the cage and felt around for one of them, the three chipettes were dodging his hand until he finally grabbed the end of Brittany's tail and pulled her out of the cage. He roughly slammed her down against the counter and ripped off her miniature clothing and put her on the cutting board pinning her chest down with his thumb. As she wriggled and squirmed to get free her eyes latched onto Joe's giant clever that was being lifted into the air. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut in sheer terror as the knife started falling straight towards her neck….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up!... this chapter is a little longer than the last one so I hope you enjoy and dont forget to review!**

* * *

><p>As the giant knife fell through the air right towards her she twisted and rolled her small body breaking Ian's grip on her, as the knife hit the plastic board right next to her with a loud thud she could feel the cold steel of the knife against the side of her body. She sprung off the table and started racing for the back doors calling over her shoulder "come on let's get out of here" the other two chipettes leapt out of the cage and all three chipettes ran out the back doors and into the forest that was behind the small restaurant before Ian or Joe could do anything about it.<p>

"Come on lets go find them" Ian said to Joe as he started walking towards the back doors

"What's the point, do you really think you are going to be able to find three little chipmunks in a whole forest?"

Ian was defeated for now "your right" he said as he stopped walking "I guess I am heading back to civilization, see you later Joe".

"Bye" Joe replied with a laugh

With the Chipmunks

The three chipmunks jumped into the passenger seat as Toby hopped into the driver seat, the car flew out of the driveway backwards and as soon as the car hit the road the young man threw it into drive and shot off down the street.

They drove for the better part of an hour in silence; Alvin was the first to break the silence "so why do you think Ian brought them to a barbecue restaurant?" he asked nervously, hoping the answer he was coming up with was the wrong one.

"Well Alvin" Simon said with a grim expression "judging by how they sounded on the phone I doubt he took them there for dinner".

"Come on Toby can't you make this thing move any faster?" Alvin asked quite irritated at the pace they were moving at. "Alvin, its only 40 through here and I am doing 75, we're lucky a cop hasn't spotted us yet".

And as if on cue a black and white Police car pulled out of a side street with lights and sirens blaring,

'Oh this is just great' Alvin thought tossing himself against the back of the seat, Simon perked up as he pointed up ahead and said "look there it is, pull in there".

As they slowed and pulled in, they parked and got out and rushed into the restaurant with the two officers following close behind. Toby and the chipmunks ran up to the counter, "can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah" Toby said casting a glance at the approaching officers, "have you seen a man with square rimmed glasses and balding head?" Alvin finished for him

"Sounds like you're looking for Ian Hawk" the man replied

"Yeah that's him" Alvin said glancing over at Toby who had begun talking to the officers.

"Did he have three chipmunks with him?" Simon asked, "why yes, he did he wanted me to butcher and cook them for him" the man replied.

"He wanted you do what!" Alvin yelled at the top of his lungs "did you do it for him?" the chipmunk asked starting to get very mad as he took several steps towards the man trying to peer into the kitchen.

"No I didn't, they escaped and ran out the back door" the man replied

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all breathed a sigh of relief "good" the red clad chipmunk said before the three jumped down off the counter and walked over to Toby. As they approached a smile spread across Alvin's face as he listened to the conversion between Toby and the officer "yes officer, I know officer, no officer, it won't happen again officer" was Toby's replies to the officers scolding's before he nodded his head and said "have a good day officer".

He turned to the chipmunks sighing in relief that the officers were finally leaving "did you find them?" he asked "they managed to escape" Simon replied.

"We're going to find them, right?" Theodore asked

"Of course we are Theo" Alvin said placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder. The four left the building and got back into the car and started driving in the direction the chipettes were last seen heading.

With the Chipettes

After running for about a half hour they finally collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, "I…think…we're…safe for… now" Brittany panted out

The other two nodded in agreement, after they caught their breath Jeanette asked "what should we do? should we go back to the city or stay in the forest?"

"I don't know" Brittany sighed "there's nothing for us back in the city, so it looks like we'll be staying in the forest".

"Okay" her sister answered somewhat disappointedly

'Now, what do we need?' she thought "we need food, water and shelter" she said out loud.

"I'll go find some food" Eleanor volunteered. "Okay, Jeanette can you find us water" Brittany asked her sister, "sure" Jeanette said then asked "and what are you going to be doing?"

"Finding us shelter" she said in an annoyed tone as her and her sisters went off to complete their different tasks.

With the Chipmunks

"We've been driving for hours now, why haven't we spotted anything yet?" Alvin raved as they continued to watch out for any signs or clues.

"Alvin would you relax, we've only been driving for an hour and a half" Simon calmly replied without altering his gaze from the window. Alvin just stared out the window at the setting sun glancing every now and then at the approaching storm clouds 'maybe Simon's right I just need to relax' he thought to himself, as the chipmunk sat there for several minutes deep in thought he failed to notice the fact that the car had stopped. As he sat their thinking his thoughts we're broken when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Alvin!" the blue clad chipmunk said again practically shouting. "Uh…yeah Simon?" he replied

"Toby went to gas up the car, he wanted me to tell you not to go anywhere" Simon stated

"Yeah…okay, whatever" Alvin replied in a tone of voice that told Simon he didn't actually care.

Theodore had been watching his oldest brother silently stare out the window for the last 30 minutes, "Simon" Theodore asked nervously, Simon turned to the youngest chipmunk and said, "yes Theo". The youngest chipmunk cast another glance at his brother, "is Alvin alright?" he asked with worry in his voice "I've never seen him act like this before"

Simon casted a glance at his older brother then turned back to Theodore and said "Alvin will be fine…once we find the chipettes".

Toby at this point had re-entered the car and they drove off.

After about another hour Simon walked the short distances to his older brother and put a hand on his shoulder "we will find them Alvin, I promise" the bi-spectacled chipmunk said. The red clad chipmunk turned to look at his younger brother "I know we will" he said with a small smile creeping onto his face "we have to".

With the Chipettes

The now setting sun was almost completely blocked by storm clouds and distant thunder could be heard when Jeanette and Eleanor came back to where they had left their sister. They found her sitting in almost the exact same spot she was when they left and they couldn't see any type of shelter.

"Where's the shelter Britt?" Eleanor asked looking around and seeing nothing that resembled any form of shelter.

"It's over there" her oldest sister said as she got up and led them to a hallowed out tree stump, "so what do you think?" she asked when they got there.

Jeanette nodded "it's good for a temporary home"

"Jeanette, did you find any water?"

She nodded "it's that way" she pointed "I marked a trail so we will be able to find it again"

As Eleanor put a pile of berries in the corner Brittany said "I can see you found us some food"

After they ate a good portion of the berries they all laid down to rest, with the storm clouds completely covering the sky making it that much more darker in the tree stump. A few minutes of complete silence passed, as the silence settled Eleanor could hear many different sounds, crickets, quickly approaching thunder, rain, sobbing… 'sobbing' she thought 'I wonder who's crying?' she got up and headed in the direction the sound was coming from. The short chipette moved towards the crying sound and saw the form of her older sister, "Brittany?" Eleanor said in a low whisper so as not to wake Jeanette "are you okay?" she asked.

'I have to be strong for my sister's' she thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up, "I'm fine Eleanor it's nothing" she said forcing a smile.

"That doesn't look like nothing" Eleanor said wiping a tear from her sister's cheek "talk to me Brittany what's wrong?"

She sighed "they didn't come for us" she sobbed not being able to contain it any longer with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked confused

"Alvin, he said he would come but he didn't" she said as tears started falling down her face.

"Oh I see" Eleanor said looking into her sisters eyes "Britt I think you may be over re-acting a little"

"I am not over re-acting, we could have been killed!" Brittany stated firmly

"Britta-" Eleanor started but was cut off by her sister. "Shh! What's that noise" she said, Eleanor listened for a second and heard it as well. It was a scratching noise coming from the outside of the stump Eleanor went over to Jeanette and woke her up, the three sisters gathered in the center of the stump and stared at the small hole which they used as the door, which seemed to be the direction of the scratching noise.

"It sounds like something digging" she stated nervously, as she finished speaking they could hear a low growl coming from outside followed by a long mournful howl.

"I-it… s-sounds like some kind of dog" Jeanette stuttered, the others were too terrified to respond as another howl pierced the air.

The animal kept pawing at the rotting wood of the stump causing it to start to give way, "run!" Brittany shouted over the rain and thunder as the animal's paw came through the wall of the stump, the chipettes scurried through the little door then darted off into the woods, as they ran they could hear the animal giving chase and closing the distance extremely quickly.

A lightening flash revealed a clearing to the right, seeing it Brittany made a sudden turn and yelled "there's a clearing over here!" as they headed towards the clearing Brittany came to the conclusion that this might not have been the best idea but continued with it anyway. As the three chipettes bounded out into the clearing two bright lights quickly appeared from around a corner and were on top of them before they could react. Jeanette and Eleanor flatted themselves out on the hard surface of the clearing which was actually a road while Brittany tried to jump out of the way of the tire, as she leapt into the air avoiding the tire she slammed hard against the bumper of the car and flew back several feet hitting the pavement with a sickening thud and cracking noise…

About a minute ago with the Chipmunks

The chipmunks stared out the windshield in between the windshield wipers as they pushed aside the pouring rain, as Toby said "I'm sorry guys but we have to head home for the night, I can barely see where I'm going, we'll come back out tomorrow morning"

"But Toby we have to find them" Theodore pleaded

"I'm sor-" he started to say again but was cut off by Simon and Alvin yelling.

"Toby, watch out!" Simon and Alvin yelled in unison, there was a small muffled thud just before Toby slammed on the brakes.

Alvin and Simon had seen the three chipettes run in front of the car and had saw something get hit and go flying back, "Brittany!" Alvin yelled recognizing the small auburn furred object, as he jumped through the open passenger window, ignoring the rain, the thunder and the lightening he ran over to her, he scooped her up into his arms and stroked her cheek as tears streamed down his face, "come on Brittany" he whispered. The other four chipmunks and Toby ran over to them, Toby picked up the two soaking wet chipmunks and ran for the car. The other 4 chipmunks hoped in and Toby punched the pedal to the floor making the rear tires squeal and smoke. He glanced over at the chipmunks before turning his attention back to the road "come on, come on" he whispered to himself trying to make the car go faster. He reached into his pocket and put his phone on the seat. "Simon, my phones got a GPS in it find us the closest veterinary hospital".

Simon nodded then started pressing buttons on the phone until he found what he was looking for, "the closest hospital from our current location is in the opposite direction" the chipmunk announced looking at the map on the phones screen.

Toby glanced over at him then simultaneous jerked the steering wheel to the side and stood on the brake pedal, making the car pivot on its front wheels, he straightened out the car and took off in the right direction.

Meanwhile, Brittany's two sisters were crowded around her who was still being held by Alvin 'this is all my fault' Alvin thought as more tears came to his eyes 'we should of got there sooner, none of this would have happened'. After driving for nearly an hour they pulled up in front some sort of hospital building, Toby then gently picked up the still crying Alvin who was still holding onto the unconscious Brittany.

"Help! We need some help here!" Toby practically shouted as they entered the hospital. A middle aged doctor with graying hair quickly approached them having heard the sudden outburst "I am Dr. Johnson, what seems to be the problem?" he ask "she was hit by a car" Simon offered before Toby could reply, the doctor immediately took Brittany and started for one of the hospital rooms "come with me" he said as he led them to a room. He laid the unconscious chipette on the table and started to examine her "um…huh…hmm" is all they could hear from the doctor, promptly the red clad chipmunk jumped up onto the table "is she going to be okay" he asked worry lacing his voice, the doctor didn't respond right away but after a few seconds he replied "it's still too early to tell, I'm quite frankly surprised she survived the impact at all" he paused then continued "she has some minor scrapes and scratches on her back and sides and she seems to have a mild concussion, some fractured ribs, and there might be some internal bleeding" he said looking at Toby "I'm going to set up some x-rays for her" he said as he left the room.

"She's going to be alright, right Jeanette?" Eleanor asked looking up at her older sister

"I don't know, Ellie" she said staring at her unconscious sister

"Brittany, you have to be okay" Alvin whispered to himself as more tears drenched his soaked fur, Simon walked over to his older brother and put an arm around him,

"Alvin, I'm sure she'll will pull out of this" he said in a comforting tone

"I hope your right" he replied in-between sobs, the doctor came in and took Brittany for her x-rays, after about an hour everyone had dried out and calmed down to a degree and were trying to relax in the waiting room when Toby's cell phone started ringing, he checked the caller ID and said "its Dave" all three chipmunk perked up slightly hearing Dave's name.

"Ello" Toby said into the phone "hey Dave you're back from Paris"

"Toby, where are you and the boys its past midnight and you guys weren't at the competition" Dave asked angrily

"We're at the West End Veterinarian Hospital" Toby replied sheepishly

"What!" Dave yelled "are the boys alright?"

"Yeah, the boys are fine" he replied

"I'm coming down there to find out what's going on I'll be there in less than an hour" Dave said before he hung up.

"What did Dave say" Theodore asked excitedly

"He's coming down here" Toby replied staring out into space. No more than a half hour later Dr. Johnson walked in carrying the still unconscious Brittany. Dave also hobbled into the waiting room from the direction of the front doors on his crutches.

"Dave!" the boys shouted as they pounced on him, "hi boys" he replied then the doctor asked,

"Are you these chipmunks guardian?"

"Yes I am. Dave Seville" the dark haired man offered

"A pleasure I'm sure, I'm Dr. Johnson" the doctor replied shaking his hand

"So what's wrong?" Dave asked confused

"One of you chipmunks was hit by a car" the doctor answered, Dave's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, "which one?" he asked looking down at the chipmunks clinging to his shirt

"This one" he answered extending his hand to reveal the unconscious chipette,

Dave glanced over at Toby and saw that there was two more standing in hands

"What's wrong with her?" Dave asked still a little surprised and very confused.

"She is in a lot of pain right now, she has a mild concussion, some fractured ribs, and there is some internal bleeding" after a pause he continued "in my professional opinion I suggest putting her to sleep" Dr. Johnson replied sadly.

As Dave thought this over his eldest son said "Dave you have to help her" he then turned to the doctor "if you put her to sleep will the pain stop?" Alvin asked, the doctor nodded his response, "when would she wake up?" he asked with tears starting to form in his eyes, the doctor was about to speak but Dave silenced him by holding up his hand, he gave Simon and Theodore to Toby and took Alvin down the hall a little ways "Alvin, if the doctor puts her to sleep… she won't wake up" he paused to let the information sink in.

"What will happen to her?" the chipmunk asked worried he might already know the answer

"She'll be dead, Alvin" Dave said slowly

"No!" Alvin yelled "there's gotta be another way". He leaped out of Dave's hand, bounded back down the hall and jumped into the doctor's hand. "You can't do this!" Alvin shouted "and I won't let you!"

"It's for her own good, she's suffering, Alvin" Dave said trying to calm down his son.

Alvin turned around and stood in front of her with his arms crossed "I'm not leaving until they help her!" he stated firmly

Dave reached down quickly grabbing Alvin before he had a chance to fight "No Dave don't let them hurt her" he screamed as he tried to wriggle out of Dave's grasp.

"Alvin it's for her own good" he stated again, but Alvin wasn't satisfied with that answer, "no Dave, please don't do this" he said as the doctor carried Brittany in to the hospital room, he twisted and wiggled until he finally freed himself from Dave's grip, he bounded into the room in time to see the doctor inject something in to her with a needle, he removed the needle and walked over to a desk. The chipmunk raced over and leapt onto the bed, he leaned over her body and whispered "Brittany…."

"She's not gone yet" the doctor said filling another needle, "that was just to calm down her brain" he said walking over to her, needle ready. Seeing the doctor walking closer caused a deadly fire to flare up in Alvin's eyes, his blood boiled and his heart raced as he jumped onto the doctor's hand and bit him making him cry out in pain and drop the syringe, Alvin was readying himself for another attack but was cut off by Dave's shouting voice from the door way. "AAALLLVVVIIINNN!" the dark haired man yelled.

Dave watched as tears streamed down Alvin's face, 'Alvin's never been this emotional over anybody before' Dave thought, he turned to the doctor "is there anything else you can do for her?" he asked thinking he already knew the answer.

The doctor took a deep breath "there is one alternative…" the doctor said thoughtfully as he gingerly rubbed his wounded hand, "we could operate on her but there are no guarantees she'll make it and the chance of survival is less then 8%, also its time consuming and very expensive" the doctor told Dave, who turned to his eldest son who was standing in front of Brittany growling at the doctor, "Well, Alvin?" Dave asked, only receiving a nod from the chipmunk. "Okay I'll get my staff and we'll start as soon as possible" the doctor announced right before leaving.

Within ten minutes they had started the operating procedure, Dave, Toby and the 5 chipmunks sat in the waiting room in silence the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall above them. Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette were all sleeping, while Simon kept a strict eye on his brother, Alvin was sitting on the window sill staring out into the dark night. Simon got up and walked over to his brother, "Alvin?" Simon asked as he hopped up onto the sill, his brother didn't respond, "Alvin" he said again this time he replied. "Yeah Si" the red clad chipmunk said

"Something's bothering you" Simon said, "what is it?"

"Nothing I guess, I don't know" the older chipmunk replied

"It's obviously something" Simon said as he cleaned his glasses, as he put his glasses back on he thought of something "you've already fallen for her haven't you… anyway I'm sure she'll be fine" he said trying to comfort his brother.

"How do you know?" Alvin snapped

"So that is what's bothering you" he said "you are worried about Brittany"

"And what if I am" he snapped again

"You don't have to get testy Alvin" the blue clad chipmunk replied "I was just merely stating that you barely know her but your falling apart about her as if you might have a crush or something"

The red clad chipmunk only continued to give his brother a death stare for several moments before he softened up and nodded "I'm sorry Simon; I'm just worried about her that's all"

"I know… I understand" he said as he pulled his brother in to a hug, just then the door to the operating room flew open "Mister Seville" Dr. Johnson said walking into the other room, Alvin and Simon bounded over to where the doctor was.

"Yes" Dave answered standing up

"Your be happy to know that the operation was a success… a slim one at that but still a success"

"Can we see her know?" Jeanette asked

"As soon as we move her back into the other room" the doctor said, five minutes had passed before the doctor let them in to her room, as soon as they entered all 5 chipmunks hopped up onto her bed, "when will she wake up?" Eleanor asked looking at Brittany's sleeping face.

"She will probably wake up sometime tomorrow, now if you will excuse me I have other patients to checkup on" he said before leaving the room, the others stayed awhile longer before another doctor kicked them out because visiting hours were over.

As Toby drove the group home Dave asked "well boys would you like to introduce your friends to me?", he turned to look in the back seat "well, I'm Eleanor and this is my sister Jeanette and our other sister, Brittany is back at the hospital" the short chipette replied.

"It's nice to meet both of you, do you two have a place to stay?" Dave asked

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged glances before Jeanette answered, "well we were staying with a man named Ian Hawk, before he tried to make a meal of us." Jeanette paused for a second before continuing "so no, we don't exactly have a place to stay"

"Well you're welcome to stay with me and the boys for now" Dave offered

"Oh, that would be great, thank you so much" Jeanette said

"You're welcome" Dave replied

"And what happened to your sister?" Dave asked still slightly confused

Before Jeanette could answer Toby said "I… kinda hit her with the car"

Dave eye brows rose slightly "I see" he said. For the rest of the ride home everybody remained silent. When they arrived home they entered the house, got something to eat and settled in the living room and listened as the two chipettes retold the events of the past day.

"That's a very interesting story, sadly Ian is probably capable of something like this" Dave said sadly

"Oh, do you know Ian Hawk?" Jeanette asked

"Sadly I do, we went to college together we used to be friends, until he started over working my boys and then he tried to take them from me", Dave said thinking back. As he finally broke from his thoughts he announced, "it's time for bed"

"Aw come on" Alvin said "it's not even past ten yet!"

"Alvin we're getting up early tomorrow to go to the hospital" Dave told him knowing that would easily make him see things his way. "Fine" Alvin said defeated as he hopped off the couch

"You girls will have to sleep in the living room tonight" he said fixing up a bed in the chair the chipmunks used to sleep in.

"Thank you, good night" the girls said

"You're welcome, good night" Dave replied with a smile

As the boys laid down in there bed's to go to sleep Alvin let out a long breath and a sigh, Simon noticed and asked "Alvin are you alright you've been acting weird today?"

"No I haven't" Alvin snapped

"It's because of Brittany isn't it?" Simon pushed again hoping to get him to open up a little more than he did at the hospital.

No response was heard from Alvin, "you love her, don't you?" Simon asked trying to get Alvin out of his shell

"No Simon, I think love might be a little strong but there are definitely feelings for her" Dave said as he entered the room on his crutches.

"Do you want to talk about it Alvin?" Dave asked in a gentle tone as he sat down on his son's bed.

Alvin shook his head "maybe tomorrow" he said lying down

"Okay" Dave said nodding his head "I'm always here if you want someone to talk to"…. "good night fellas" the man said as he switched the light off and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for anybody who's going 'what the heck is a cusdody office?'... I dont know either, to the best of my knowledge its something i invented for the story, lol and by the way if you dont review i dont blame you this chapter was very poorly writen, ha ha ha. the next one will be better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter three... right know I would like to thank everybody that has left a review and please keep them coming! Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Dave popped his head into the boy's room and said "wake up, breakfast's ready" the chipmunks got up and got dressed, as Alvin pulled on a red hoodie he grabbed another one and brought it with him, the three brothers went out to the kitchen to find everyone else eating, they jumped onto the counter and made their way over to where Dave had a plate of toaster waffles, everyone ate breakfast in silence, and when breakfast was over everyone piled into the car and they drove off to the hospital when they got there Brittany was awake and eating breakfast as well. As the group entered the room her eyes widened in happiness "Eleanor, Jeanette" she said as her sisters hopped up onto the bed.<p>

"Brittany you're awake and you're alright" Jeanette said putting her paws on her sisters shoulders

"Just exactly what happened last night?" Brittany asked not quite sure of all the details

"You were hit by a car" Jeanette answered

"You should've been awake last night" Eleanor said "the doctor wanted to put you down for good, but Alvin wouldn't let them, he even bit one of the doctors" as the story was retold Alvin's cheeks turned a dark pink color.

Brittany's expression quickly changed to one of surprise upon hearing Alvin's name she than shot a questioning glance over at the red shirted chipmunk on Toby's shoulder "thank you Alvin" she said with a smile.

For once, Alvin was at a loss for words "uhh… yeah…y-you're welcome" he said as he jumped down on to the bed.

"What's that you got there?" she asked referring to the red bundle under his arm

"What?... oh this, well when we brought you to the hospital I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have any clothes, so I kinda brought you something to uh… yeah…" he said with a small smile stretching out one of his signature red hoodies, she couldn't help but smile, "I'm sure you couldn't help but notice" she replied "but thank you Alvin".

Meanwhile Ian had heard about the Chipmunks being spotted at this hospital with three female chipmunks the night before so he hurried right on down there. Now out in the hall Ian was trying to think of a way to get Dave and the chipmunks out of there, just then someone's cell phone rang. That was it! He darted down the hall to the front desk and put the phone to his ear as if he was calling some one.

"Nurse" Ian said to a passing nurse "phone call for Dave Seville and the Chipmunks"

"I'll get them she said as she walked towards the room, Ian followed close behind and when she entered he sat down on a bench in the hall.

"Dave Seville?" the nurse asked

"Yes" Dave answered

"Phone call for you and the Chipmunks at the front desk" she said as she left the room

"Thank you" Dave said "come on boys, better see what's going on"

Barely letting the door close behind Dave and the boys Ian darted in "Hi girls" he said evilly as he entered the room.

"What do you want Ian?" Brittany asked angrily

Ian turned to Toby and said "why don't you take a hike kid"

"Me?" Toby asked pointing to himself

"Yes you" Ian snapped

"Okay" Toby said and was about to leave when Brittany stopped him "no stay here" Toby stopped and shrugged.

Ian scoffed at the young man "it doesn't matter, you three are coming with me as soon as your sister heals" Ian snapped "and as soon as I get out of here I'm going down to the custody office and claiming you as mine" he said with an extremely evil smirk making his way to the door. As Ian took a couple steps toward the door Toby glanced over and saw the terrified look on the girls faces and said to Ian "Oh no you're not".

Ian looked Toby in the eye and said "oh yea, who's gonna stop me. You? Ha, that's a joke" he said as he pushed him to the floor, before Toby could get up Ian dashed out the door, Toby jumped to his feet and rushed out after him.

"Are you sure someone was on the line?" Dave asked the nurse that was at the front desk

"Well that man said there was" the nurse replied

"What man?" Dave asked suspiciously, just then Ian ran past with Toby on his heals

"Hey no running in the hospital!" the nurse shouted going ignored by both men

They ran all the way outside and jumped into their cars, Toby made it to the exit first quickly followed out by Ian, as he sped down the road he thought of something, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dave's number, he put the phone on the dash and on speaker, Dave answered the phone, "Toby where are you going?" Dave asked

"This other guy I presume his name's Ian, he's on his way down to the custody office to claim those girls as his, I plan on getting there first, but I need proof that their mine I need some photos" Toby said

"Okay" Dave said "I'll take some photos and text them to you"

"Thanks" Toby said as he hung up.

Toby's silver car flew down the street with Ian right on his bumper but Ian didn't plan on staying there, Ian quickly pulled over into the other lane and attempted to pass Toby. But the young man was quick and cut his wheels hard sending his car into the other lane. Both vehicles swerved from lane to lane avoiding each other from getting the upper hand. As Ian tried to pass on the left again Toby swerved over cutting him off but he forgot to note the oncoming traffic. Just as Toby blocked Ian off a loud air horn started blaring from a tractor trail truck that was heading right for him, "no no no no" Toby muttered as Ian came up alongside him on the left preventing him from getting back into his own lane.

Thinking fast Toby swerved again to the left leaving the road and going into a small field, as soon as he was in the field he gunned the car and cut back across both lanes, cutting Ian off then continued to block Ian from getting alongside of him again. Then he saw it, just up ahead the custody office he slammed the gas pedal to the floor and shot into the parking lot. He hoped out just as his phone started beeping he quickly opened the message and started downloading the pictures, Ian swerved into the parking lot and hoped out of his car, Toby darted inside and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to claim custody of some chipmunks" he said

"Go straight back last office on the right" the lady said as Ian came through the door

"Thank you" Toby said with a smile as he darted towards the office

As Toby entered the office the man behind the desk said "do you have proof these chipmunks belong to you" Toby shook his head

"Do you have them with you?"

"No" Toby said "but I do have pictures"

"Okay let's see them" he said, Toby handed the man his phone which he set up to run a slideshow of the photos Dave sent.

"If you're trying to claim these three" he said pointing at Alvin, Simon and Theodore "you're out of luck they've already been claimed by a David Seville".

"I know he's my uncle, it's not those three it's the three female chipmunks" Toby corrected him

"Oh I see" he said after viewing some more of the photos "I don't see a problem with that"

As Toby finished writing his signature the man said "those three chipmunks are officially yours" he stood and shook Toby's hand as Ian burst through the door.

"I would like to claim custody of these three chipmunks" he said holding up a photo of the Chipettes

"Do you have proof they belong to you?" the man asked Ian

"Isn't a photo good enough" Ian yelled "yes a photo is good but this young man was able to offer several photos with him in some of them, and besides he already signed the papers" he said holding up the papers so Ian could see "have a nice day" the man told Toby "you too" Toby replied with a big smile as he walked out of the office past Ian, he got back in his car and drove back to the hospital.

"Well" Dave asked as Toby walked back into the room

"They're officially mine" Toby said proudly "and you did a good job on putting me in some of those photos it looked so real".

"Does that mean Ian can't hurt us now?" Brittany asked relieved

"He can't hurt you legally" Dave said "but it doesn't matter because you'll be living with me and the boys, so you don't have anything to worry about"

"Thank you…" Brittany started "what is your name anyway?" she asked Toby

"Oh, Toby, Toby Seville" he answered

"Thank you Toby" Brittany said sweetly

"It's all good" Toby replied with a shrug

There was a knock at the door, then the doctor entered. "Well the results of this morning's tests are in and she seems to be recovering very quickly, if she continues to recover this well she should be able to go home tomorrow evening" the doctor said with a smile plastered on his face, he then checked the various readouts from the different machines and said as he left the room "have a good day"

They stayed until late evening when they were told they had to leave due to visiting hours being over, so they drove home, by the time they reached home the five chipmunks were fast asleep on the back seat, so Toby carried them in and laid them on the couch covering them with a blanket.

Next morning Alvin's eyelids slowly opened to reveal the sleeping form of his youngest brother, he stood, yawned and stretched, then made his way to the kitchen where he found everyone eating breakfast. "Good morning Alvin" Dave said as he put a toaster waffle in front of the still half asleep chipmunk

"Good morning" Alvin mumbled as he started eating his waffle "are we going to see Brittany this morning?" he asked as he watched Dave walk around the counter, "I guess we could" Dave said with a smile as Theodore jumped onto the counter.

"Good morning Dave" Theodore said as Dave put a waffle in front of him

"Good morning Theo" Dave said as he walked into the living room, he settled into his favorite chair and waited for the two chipmunks to finish eating.

"Where are the others?" Alvin asked looking around for his other brother and the chipettes

"They left about an hour ago for the hospital" Dave said

"Whoa, they left early" Theodore said

"Theodore" Dave said with a smile "its eleven o'clock"

"Oh" the little chipmunk replied

As soon as the two chipmunks finished eating the three of them got into the car and drove off, they arrived at the hospital shortly and went straight to Brittany's room. Brittany was extremely happy mostly because she was leaving the hospital soon but also because they didn't have to live in the forest anymore and Ian couldn't legally touch them.

"Finally I'll be able to do something besides lay in bed" she said happily

"Brittany, you heard the doctor you have to take it easy for a while" Jeanette reminded her

"I know, Jeanette" she said happily but still a little annoyed

"Okay" the doctor said turning to face Dave and Toby "you can take her home now but make sure she gets plenty of rest"

"Okay" Dave said "how much rest do you recommend a day"

"Have her rest periodically and don't allow her to do anything strenuous for about a week, and if anything develops or if you have questions please call" the doctor said

Dave smiled then said "I will doctor, thanks"

"Have a good day" the doctor said as he left the room

Brittany slipped on the shirt Alvin had brought her the other day and all of them left the hospital and drove home. For the rest of the afternoon and evening they mostly watched TV and ate cheese balls until bedtime, the girls slept in the chair like the other night and the boys went off to their room. The next morning all six chipmunks were woken up by an annoying buzzing noise, Alvin hopped out of bed and made his way to the alarm clock but by the time he got there Dave had already turned it off, so he started towards the kitchen, the other chipmunks also made their way to the kitchen when they got there Dave had already made them a big plate of toaster waffles.

"Good morning all" he said as he put the plate down in front of them "are you guys ready for school?" he asked,

'Now why did he have to go and ruin a perfectly good morning' Alvin thought to himself but answered "yes Dave"

"Okay then" he said "oh Brittany I'm keeping you home today"

"What, why?" she asked

"Because the doctor said you need rest and that's exactly what you're going to do" he said giving her a firm stare.

"Fine" she said as she crossed her arms and pouted

"I thought you would enjoy a day off of school" he said

"I would, if I were allowed to do something else besides lie around all day"

"Brittany, it's for your own good" Jeanette said trying to cheer up her sister

"I know" she replied in a defeated tone.

"Come on you guys or you'll be late" Dave said heading for the door

The five chipmunks spent a very long and boring day at school, when the last bell rang they all darted for the door trying to avoid being stepped on, they all made it to the door, or at least they thought they did…

"Let's go guys" Alvin said as he spotted Dave's car in the parking lot, they ran over to Dave's car and where getting in, Alvin was about to hop in when he noticed something.

"Where's Theodore?" the oldest chipmunk asked in alarm

"I don't know he was right behind us" Simon replied

"Let's go Simon" Alvin said as he started back towards the school

"Simon do you guys need help?" Jeanette asked

"No I think we got this, Dave, we'll be back in a minute"

"Okay" Dave said as he watched his middle son hop out of the car and run after his older brother

"Alvin when was the last time we saw Theodore?" Simon asked as they made their way back toward the school

"He was with us in the class room and in the hall, that's the last time I noticed" Alvin replied

"Hmm… me too, that's not a very big area to lose someone" Simon muttered

They had just started up the stairs when they heard a loud screeching noise from the parking lot exit, they turned to look and they saw a black SUV speeding out onto the street. 'That's funny that SUV looks very familiar' Alvin thought to himself, he glance over at Simon and saw he was staring at where the SUV was

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the red clad chipmunk asked

"If you're thinking that that SUV looks familiar, than yes we are thinking the same thing" Simon replied pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"And I only know one person with that type of SUV" Alvin stated grimly

"Ian" they both said in unison, Alvin gasped in horror "He munknapped Theo!" he shouted

"Let's go tell Dave" Simon said bounding back to the car with his brother right behind him

"You didn't find him?" Dave asked worriedly

"Ian took him Dave!" Alvin yelled as he leapt into the passenger seat

"Hold on Alvin" Dave said trying to get his son to calm down "Simon, what happened" he asked

"Well we were at the bottom of the front stairs when we heard this funny screeching sound we looked and saw what we believe to be Ian's SUV" Simon paused then continued "here's the facts we saw an SUV quickly pulling out of the parking lot and it looked a lot like Ian's and Theodore is missing, so it's reasonable to presume that Ian stole Theodore" Simon concluded

Dave thought about it then said "I thought I saw someone that looked like Ian run out of the school right after you guys did" he then turned the car on and quickly drove toward home.

"What are we going to do?" Eleanor asked

"I'm not sure yet" Dave said "he can't do anything with just Theodore, he would need all you guys, so my guess is he's going to try to ransom Theodore"

"kinda makes sense" Alvin said

"No, not really" Simon said thoughtfully

"What do you mean Simon?" Dave asked

"If he wanted to steel one of us for money, why would he grab Theodore? I mean grabbing Alvin would be a much bigger payout him being the lead vocals for the band" Simon stated flatly

"Yeah, I think Simon is on to something" Jeanette said

"Yeah, me too" Alvin said "I think this whole thing is much bigger than it seems"

One thought ran through both Simon's and Alvin's brain 'why Theodore?'

As Dave walked through the front door he said "meeting, on the couch now"

Brittany bounded up to Alvin who was making his way to the couch "what's going on?" she asked

"Theodore's been munk-napped" Alvin replied, Brittany gasped

"Okay" Dave said "I'm keeping all of you home tomorrow due to what happened today at school I don't want you guys out of mine or Toby's sight" he said as he looked around "where is Toby?"

And as if on cue Toby came through the front door carrying some grocery bags "Hey Dave, your back"

"Toby, where have you been?" Dave asked annoyed

"Oh, after you left I figured I would make some dinner but realized that there was like nothing in the fridge or cabinets so I went shopping" he said

"Toby come here" he said "we have a problem"

"What is it?" Toby asked turning as serious as he could, "somebody grabbed Theodore at school today, we have a good feeling it was Ian" Dave told him.

"What would he want with Theodore?" Toby asked confused

"What should we do Dave?" Alvin asked

"For now, wait until we figure out what's going down, I highly doubt that he would hurt him he has no reason to" Dave said

After dinner the five chipmunks sat in the living room trying to think of at least one good reason why Ian would grab Theodore. But they all came up empty handed.

"Why don't we get some sleep and try to figure this out in the morning" Simon said, they all nodded and went towards their sleeping areas, Alvin and Simon entered their room and laid down, "Simon"

"Yes Alvin"

"Do you think Ian would hurt Theodore?" Alvin asked

"He has no reason to hurt Theodore" Simon said right before he started drifting off to sleep

After a few hours of lying on his bed staring at the ceiling Alvin hopped off his bed and went out into the front of the house he then went out the front door and left it open a little so not to make any noise, he sat on the front step staring out into the night, inside a cold light breeze flowed into the living room and tickled Brittany's nose waking her up she turned her head to see the open front door, wondering why the front door was open she jumped down onto the floor and made her way over to the door and was about to close it when she saw Alvin sitting outside she opened the door a little wider so she could get out; she silently walked up to him and sat down beside him, he didn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked

"Kind of" she said putting a hand on his shoulder "but it's okay"

He still just stared out into space so Brittany continued "you're worried about your brother aren't you" she said trying to get him to open up after getting no response she continued "I'm sure he's fine Ian has no motivation to hurt him" Brittany said trying to comfort him.

He shook his head "everybody says that but I don't believe it, Ian's like the devil he doesn't have to have a reason or motivation to hurt someone, there's no telling what he's done to him by now" Alvin said sadly. Brittany put an arm around Alvin and laid her head on his shoulder, he seemed to ease up a little and in response he put an arm around her.

Eleanor had been awake and saw her sister de-part from the chair but wasn't sure which way she went, so she hopped down off the chair and headed toward the back of the house she peeked into the boys room and noticed that Alvin's bed was vacant 'that's weird' she thought to herself, she was about to head back to bed when she saw something move in the back yard 'maybe Alvin and Brittany are out in the back yard' she thought as she scampered over to the back door, she opened the door and took a couple of steps out 'nope, not out here I wond-' she started thinking but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying

"Why hi there" the voice said coldly

The chipette turned and looked up at the origin of the voice, it was Ian, she was to terrified to scream or run, as Ian reached for her she managed to break away from that fear and dart toward the house she was about to jump through the open door but the man stepped hard on her tail jerking her to a stop, he reached down, grabbed her and shoved her into the small cat carrier he had.

"Not the one I was hoping for but you'll do" Ian said with a sneer as he walked away from the Seville house.

Out on the front pouch Alvin sat there wrapped in his own thoughts while Brittany dozed on his shoulder, his ears perked up and he started sniffing the air.

"Brittany wake up" he said shaking the sleeping chipette as he still sniffed the air

"What…. what is it" she said opening her eyes

Alvin was looking around and sniffing the air "Its Ian, he's around here" his eyes darted around until he spotted it a man hopping into a black SUV at the end of the road, "there he is!" Alvin yelled as he bounded out into the street.

Brittany followed Alvin into the street and came up beside him "what do you think he was doing here?" Brittany asked as the SUV peeled away from the curb and down the street.

"We better tell Dave" Alvin said not answering her question as he bounded toward the house yelling Dave's name, the two chipmunks bounced onto Dave's bed and yelling his name at the top of their lungs

"I'm awake, what's wrong?" Dave asked seeing Alvin's distressed face

"Me and Brittany seen Ian peeling out of a side street just down the road" Alvin said worry evident in his tone; as he finished the sentence Simon and Jeanette scampered into Dave's bed room,

"What's going on Dave?" Simon asked still half a sleep

"We saw Ian pulling out of a side street just down the road" Alvin said to Simon

"I see" he said as he took off his glasses to clean them "and how do you know it was Ian?" Simon asked

"Well for starters it was the same SUV we seen at the school and on top of that, I picked up Ian's scent in the air moments before I seen the SUV" Alvin finished confidently

"Where's Eleanor?" Jeanette asked being the first one to notice the chipette's absence. Dave and the four chipmunks glanced around but didn't see her, "Ian took her" Alvin blurted out suddenly, everyone stared at him as his words sunk in.

Finally Dave spoke "how do you know that, Alvin?" he asked

"Come on, what else would he be doing all the way out here in the middle of the night?" Alvin retorted

Dave looked over at Simon for his take on the matter "well" Simon said taking off his glasses and cleaning them "I think Alvin has a point" Simon finished as he put his glasses back on

"Okay" Dave said standing up "let's try to figure out where she was taken from"

"How are we going to do that?" Brittany asked

"Once I know where all of you were we can figure out where she was when she disappeared" Dave said before his gaze shifted to Alvin, "obviously, Alvin you weren't in bed, so where were you?" Dave asked him. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out front to get some fresh air, and after a little bit Brittany came out and then we talked little before I realized Ian was around" the chipmunk answered.

"Okay, Simon how about you" Dave asked turning his attention to the blue clad chipmunk

"I was asleep the whole time" Simon replied

"Me too" Jeanette put in

"Well it's not a lot but I think we got something" Dave said rubbing his chin

"What do you mean" Alvin asked

"You and Brittany were out front which means she wasn't taken from there, he didn't come inside the house because he would have woken at least one of us up" Dave stated

"So where was she taken from then?" Jeanette asked

"After Brittany went out front Eleanor probably noticed that her sister wasn't there so she went to look for her after checking the house she probably went and checked out back and that's most likely were Ian grabbed her" Simon concluded.

"That does make sense" Alvin said

They all went out back and found various signs that someone had been there recently and there was no doubt that it was Ian.

Four very tired chipmunks and two equally tired humans stumbled into the house after their search; they all sat on the coach attempting to formulate some kind of plan to get the other two chipmunks back but before long they all dozed off and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know probably a very bad place to end a chapter but whatever, dont forget to review :) even if you hate my story... go ahead tell me that... dont be shy leave a review. By the way i'm not sure if theres such a thing as a custody office, i just put it in there to make the story more exciting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Chapter 4! when I'm thinking about... i would like to thank everybody who has sent in a review all the reviews that have come in has been extremely motivating for me, so please keep the reveiew coming! read, enjoy and reveiw as always.**

* * *

><p>Alvin awoke to the soft rays of sun light streaming in through a window and a soft weight on his chest cracking open one of his eyes he glanced down to see the weight being Brittany's head, <em>'she's so peaceful when she's sleeping, unlike when she's awake'<em> he thought with a grin as he laid his head back down. He glanced around the room before realizing that the sun was coming in the western window, not the eastern one _'its afternoon'_ he thought to himself a smile forming on his face as he closed his eyes again.

A short while later Simon woke up also noticing that the sun light was coming through the western window, he then looked to his left and saw Jeanette lying beside him looking so peaceful as she slept, he jumped down off the couch and made his way around the house in search of his guardian, but he was nowhere to be found _'he didn't go somewhere did he?' _Simon asked himself as he scurried to the front window, he looked, and Dave's car was not in the driveway so he started searching the road then he saw Dave's red convertible coming up the road. Dave pulled into the driveway and walked toward the house when he entered he noticed Simon sitting on the window sill.

"Well you finally woke up… I was getting kinda worried there" Dave said as he walked into the kitchen "are the others up yet?"

Simon glanced over to the couch "no" he said as he hopped off the window sill making his way into the kitchen. "Where's Toby?" Simon asked noticing his absence.

"He went to visit Aunt Jackie in the hospital" Dave replied looking through the cabinets

"Oh" Simon replied, still not fully awake

"So what should we have for dinner?" Dave asked now searching the fridge

Simon scratched behind his ear then answered "I don't know, I'm not really hungry"

"hm… I see" Dave said as he halted his search and walked over to the down cast chipmunk, "don't worry Simon we'll find Theodore and Eleanor"

"How? We don't even know where Ian is let alone know where to start looking" Simon said depression evident in his voice

Dave snapped his fingers, "that gives me an idea" Dave said a smile creeping onto his face

Dave whispered something into Simon's ear, as he did a smile started to form on Simons face as well "I think it'll work" Simon replied as he rubbed his hands together.

Sometime later Brittany started to wake up and noticed the object that she was using as a pillow was moving up and down, up and down, opening her eyes it was reviled to her that she was sleeping on Alvin, but he wasn't asleep he just laid there with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. She started to sit up, and Alvin said in a half zoned out tone "if I couldn't have felt you breathing I would have thought you were dead"

Brittany couldn't help but smile she glanced around the room and realized it was dark outside, "what time is it?" she asked

"5:30, 6:00" he said still mostly zoned out Brittany caught on to his tone, "Alvin, I'm sure they're fine" she said as she slid up next to him he looked at her with sad eyes and said "I hope your right"

"Alvin, Brittany we came up with a plan to get them back… well Dave came up with the plan" Simon said as he jumped onto the coffee table with Jeanette

"Well what is it?" Alvin asked impatiently

But before Simon could answer Dave walked over and said "It's a little dangerous but here it goes, one of you will act as bait when me, Toby and the others stake out the house when Ian comes in to grab the bait we'll grab him" Dave finished as he smiled

"I'll do it" Alvin said quickly, "do what?" Dave asked

"I'll be the bait" Alvin replied

"Okay…" Dave replied letting his voice trail off

As Alvin thought about it he said "how are we going to get Ian here, he isn't going to just appear"

"Your right, he doesn't have to appear he's probably watching the house as we speak so tonight we'll 'go out' but really just circle the block and stake out the house when he makes a move on you we'll grab him" Simon answered.

"Okay let's do this thing" Alvin said as he stretched and curled up into a ball "see you guys in a little bit"

Dave laughed as he ushered the other chipmunks to the door, as he opened the door he said to the group in a slightly louder voice than normal "it's a shame Alvin's too sick to come with us tonight"

"Yeah" Simon said cleaning his glasses

"Well things happen" Dave said as he got into the car, and drove away

Ian heard this from his post on the side street and a smirk crossed his face as he made his way back to his SUV.

Dave whipped around the block and pulled up on the street behind his house

"My guess is he's going to go in through the front door grab Alvin off the couch and make a run for it, Toby, you, Simon and Jeanette go out front split up but stay close, me and Brittany will stake out the back door, okay?" everyone nodded "let's move then" Dave said as he exited the car he put Brittany on his shoulder and moved over to the back door the other three went around front.

After a couple minutes of waiting Dave noticed Brittany fidgeting with her fingers and looking around extremely worried.

"Don't worry Alvin will be alright" he said in a soothing voice

"I know it's just-" but she cut herself off "how did you know I was thinking about Alvin?" she asked, "because I know the look" he said as he peeked through the window "I was in love once also" he said tossing her a quick smile.

Brittany didn't respond she just blushed, a bright shade of red.

Just then a voice yelled from the front "he's out here!" it was Alvin, after hearing Alvin yell Dave and Brittany started making their way out front.

Meanwhile out front Ian had moved towards the house as he saw something in a bush by the front door, he moved towards the bush and saw a chipmunk fall out of the bottom of the bush, Jeanette got up and brushed herself off, she didn't notice the shadow looming over her until a cold voice said "hello, glasses" she froze and her eyes went wide when she heard his voice, Ian's voice, another voice said "run Jeanette!" but it was too late Ian had grabbed her and was running for the street the same voice, Alvin's voice, then yelled "he's out here!" as he sprung out the open living room window, as soon as Alvin hit the ground he gave chase noticing Simon bound out of nowhere and start running by his side "he grabbed Jeanette" Alvin said to Simon as they ran but the chase was short lived because Toby flew out nowhere and trucked Ian, tackling him to the ground. Ian kept a firm grip on Jeanette as he hit the ground as they two men struggled Ian kicked Toby in the face as he got up, Toby immediately staggered to his feet as Ian punched him hard in the stomach sending him sprawling backwards. "Split!" the red clad chipmunk shouted than quickly veered off to the right, Simon in return turned left as he saw the young man falling backwards; Toby crashed to the ground with a thud just missing the two chipmunks, as Dave and Brittany came around the corner the squealing of tires could be heard signaling the departure of Ian.

"What happened?" Dave said seeing his nephew's bloody face

"He got Jeanette" Toby said sitting up and wiping some of the blood off his face.

Brittany broke out in tears after he said that, Alvin jumped onto Dave's shoulder and tried to comfort her he opened his arms up and she practically fell into his arms crying Dave set the two chipmunks on the ground and went over and helped Toby inside, the remaining three chipmunks followed, they all hopped onto the arm chair they usually sat in as Toby sat down on the couch wiping the blood from his mouth and nose Dave retrieved a first aid kit and started helping clean up Toby's face.

"it's okay Brittany" Alvin said trying to calm her down, she had her face in his chest and kept her arms wrapped around him, he had one arm around her and used the other to stroke the back of her head. After patching up Toby Dave said "so what went wrong?"

Toby shook his head "I have no idea" Toby replied reaching deep into his mouth and retrieving a tooth.

"I do" Alvin said

Dave looked over at Alvin and said "what happened Alvin?"

"Jeanette was hiding in the bush under the living room window" he paused

"How do you know where she was hiding?" Simon asked

"Because I heard a noise and when I looked out the window I saw her in the bush, anyway, she accidently fell out of the bush and landed hard I wasn't paying attention, but Ian snuck up behind her as soon as I seen him grab her I yelled but it was too late, then Toby tackled him, Ian then punched Toby in the stomach and here we are" he finished.

"I see" Dave said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin "Ian was going for Alvin but saw an easier target and took the opportunity"

"Now what do we do?" Simon asked

"I'm afraid we have to do what we've been doing, wait" Dave replied with sadness bringing down his voice.

Alvin and Simon nodded sadly with Brittany still crying into Alvin's chest, "not another one" Toby said reaching into his mouth and pulling out one of his back teeth. Alvin and Simon stayed on the arm chair trying to comfort Brittany while Dave and Toby headed off to bed. Brittany eventually cried herself to sleep while Alvin and Simon stood next to her talking.

"How are we going to get them back, Simon" Alvin asked looking into his brother's sapphire blue eyes

"I don't know" Simon said letting out a long breath "I don't know"

"Well we got to do something" Alvin said impatiently, he turned so that his back was toward Simon

"We have to come up with a way to get them all back" Alvin said determinedly, he turned back around to face Simon their eyes meeting,

"We will get them back Alvin" Simon replied just as determined as Alvin then the two brothers shared a hug.

The next morning Alvin awoke to find he was alone on the arm chair he glanced around the room and saw Brittany and Simon eating breakfast on the counter he got up stretched and went over to the counter to find Toby making breakfast instead of Dave, "where's Dave" Alvin asked confused

"Don't know" Toby replied gingerly touching one of his newly formed bruises "he was gone when I woke up"

"How long ago was that?" Alvin asked trying to figure out where Dave could be, "bout half hour ago" Toby replied putting a toaster waffle in front of Alvin.

Alvin ate the waffle while he was in a zoned out state, his mind thinking about where Dave could be and his body eating the waffle. After the three chipmunks were finished they went back over to the living room and sat down on the couch as they sat an awkward silence filled the room, Alvin was the first to break it "so… what do you guys want to do today?"

After not getting a reply Alvin thought it would be better if he just sat there quietly, Alvin didn't have to break the silence again because Toby walked over with a paper in his hand "okay" he said "I found a note from Dave" Toby started reading the note out loud _'I have to go to a board meeting today, so I won't be home until later don't let each other out of your sight, don't go outside and, do as Toby tells you.'_

"That's clear enough" Simon said cleaning his glasses on his sweater

Toby nodded his head "okay… good" he said as he walked back toward the kitchen placing the note on the counter, all morning the three chipmunks alternated between watching TV and talking about how to get their siblings back, at noon they ate lunch, after lunch and for most of the afternoon they talked to Toby about random topics. And before they knew it they were making dinner, just as they were putting diner on the table Dave walked through the front door "hmm… something smells good" he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"We made lasagna" Alvin said happily admiring their handy work,

"Toby I didn't know you could cook" Dave said baffled

"I really didn't do anything" Toby said modestly

"Stop being so modest Toby" Brittany said

"Yeah" Simon put in shoving the 'ready to eat lasagna' box off the counter and into a trashcan, "let's eat then" Dave said as he sat down at the table followed by Toby and the three chipmunks.

While Dave and Toby washed the dishes Alvin, Simon and Brittany went into the living room and tried once again to figure a way to get their families back together. "Why don't we just search the neighborhood until we find him, after all he has been watching us" Alvin stated matter of factly

"Alvin we live in the suburbs of LA, Do you know how many black SUV's there are around here?" Simon pointed out angered by his brother's ignorance, "well do you have a better idea?" Alvin replied with traces of anger in his voice as well

Simon started rubbing his chin "not yet but I'm working on it"

Out of patients the chipette sitting between them tossed up her arms in desperation "this isn't getting use anywhere!" Brittany practically shouted.

Both Alvin and Simon turned to look at Brittany and saw the hurt and pain in her ice blue eyes,

"I agree, this arguing isn't getting use anywhere" Alvin said and moved closer to Brittany and gave her a hug then he turned back toward Simon and said "we have to figure this out, this whole thing is tearing us apart, we need to stay close, not only physically but emotionally and mentally"

Simon nodded baffled by how well Alvin was handling the situation "spoken like a true professional Alvin" he said as he stared into his brothers golden-hazel eyes.

"Thanks Si" Alvin replied quietly as he reached over and pulled his younger brother into a hug, "don't mean to interrupt" Brittany said looking at them.

Both chipmunks glanced at each other, and exchanged a quick smile which concluded that they were thinking the same thing, and without warning Alvin and Simon pulled her into a small group hug which lasted a moment or two. Dave and Toby walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch opposite them causing them to break apart.

"So Dave have you came up with any ideas?" Alvin asked his guardian

Dave shook his head sadly "no" he replied

"How about you Simon, any ideas?" Dave asked his middle son

Simon glanced at the down casted faces of Alvin and Brittany then replied sadly "no Dave"

Dave nodded sadly in acknowledgment, Toby just sat on the couch with a blank expression on his battered face.

"I'm sorry you guys, but you need your rest, off to bed" Dave said standing up

The three chipmunks nodded sadly. Simon and Alvin headed for their room while Brittany made herself comfortable in the arm chair and drifted off to a troubled sleep.

Meanwhile in a dark building somewhere in LA a plastic cage of sorts rested on a table and three chipmunks sat inside, two of which were very upset with the situation while the third tried to comfort them.

"Everything's gonna be alright" Jeanette said hugging Theodore and Eleanor "they're going to come for us" she continued to say hoping to raise their spirits.

Theodore nodded "Alvin probably already has a half-baked scheme" he said with a little laugh

Just then an idea came to Theodore _'what would Alvin do if he were here?'_ he thought _'I know, he would sing a song!'_ he then wiped the tears out of his eyes and started singing one of his favorite songs:

"_I'm staring out into the night,  
>Trying to hide the pain.<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good, don't ever cost a thing.<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain"._

As he started sing the next part Eleanor chimed in:

"_I'm going home,  
>To the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old.  
>So I'm going home.<br>I'm going home. I'm going home"_.

And as they started sing the second verse Jeanette joined in as well:

"_The miles are getting longer, it seems.  
>The closer I get to you.<br>I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
>But your love, it makes true.<br>And I don't know why.  
>You always seem to give me another try."<em>

"_I'm going home,  
>To the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old'  
><em>_  
>'Be careful what you wish for,<br>Cause you just might get it all.  
>And you just might get it all,<br>And then some you don't want.  
>Be careful what you wish for,<em>

_'Cause you just might get it all.  
>Yeah, you just might get it all.<br>And then some you don't want."  
>I'm going home,<br>To the place where I belong,  
>And where your love has always been enough for me.<br>I'm not running from.  
>No, I think you got me all wrong.<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
>But these places and these faces are getting old."<em>

After they finished singing Jeanette pulled the two younger chipmunks into a hug "it's going to be alright… the others are probably already looking for us" the tall chipette said then whispered to herself in her head _'I sure hope they hurry…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: did you like the chapter?... did you hate the chapter? tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! I'm really impressed with all the reviews I've been getting I've got a whole big 12! NO I'm serious this the most reveiws I have ever recieved, so thank you so much, read, enjoy and review this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Alvin awoke without being able to feel his right arm and his right side feeling extremely warm he looked over to his right and saw none other than… Brittany lying next to him with her head resting on his arm, he was slightly taken aback by the sight and didn't realize he was on the edge of the bed "whoa, whoa, whoa….." the chipmunk hit the floor with a thud knocking the wind out of him "oof", the sound of him hitting the floor startled Brittany from her sleep she looked over the edge of the bed and saw Alvin lying on the floor propped up on his elbows, "what are you doing down there?" she asked rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Oh… I don't know" Alvin said sarcastically looking up at her, the chipmunk stood up and jumped up onto the bed "someone came in here last night and took over my bed" he said crossing his arms "you wouldn't know who that person would be, would you?"

She looked at him innocently and said "I don't know what you're talking about"

She looked away from him as she felt his death glare boring holes into her, "okay, fine" she said "I got scared and lonely out there by myself and came in here" she said still not meeting his eyes, Alvin catching onto the tone in her voice softened up a bit "why didn't you tell me last night when you came in" he asked giving a grin.

"I tried" she said looking sadly into his eyes "but you wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to sleep out there by myself"

Seeing this Alvin said "hey… it's okay, we all get scared sometimes, well except me" he said jerking a one of his thumbs towards himself.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at his pompousness, Alvin seeing that she had some what of smile on her face smiled as well, he then started sniffing the air picking up the scent of toaster waffles, "breakfast is ready" he said jumping down off the bed followed by Brittany, when they got to the kitchen Dave and Toby were sitting at the table and Simon was sitting on top of the table eating a toaster waffle.

"Good morning you two" Dave said taking a sip of his coffee "so what happened last night anything I should know about?"

Brittany sighed "not really", but Dave continued to look at her with a 'tell me anyway' expression.

_Flashback:_

_Brittany lay asleep on the arm chair when she woke up from a dream about her sisters crying, she moved a hand to her face to wipe away the tears and realized she had been sweating as well, she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes looking around the room and out the window suddenly she heard a thud from outside and jumped 'what was that?' she thought as she heard whistling and whaling noises from outside 'it's just the wind, it's just the wind' she tried to reassure herself but her efforts came crashing down when there was another loud thud from outside. She practically jumped out of her fur; she hopped off the chair and scampered toward the boy's bedroom. Little did she know that Dave was watching her as she scampered through the boy's doorway._

'_She's safe know' Dave said to himself as he turned and went back to bed, _

_Brittany hopped onto Alvin's bed and made her way over to him she started nibbling on her lower lip as she contemplated how she was going to wake him up, "Alvin… Alvin" she whispered softly "Alvin" she whispered louder shaking his shoulder, but no reply. She was about to try again when there was a high pitched screeching noise outside, holding in her scream she dived under his covers, when she was lying next to him she peered out from under the covers, as she continued to lie there the chipette found the warmth from the chipmunk's body heat comforting so she didn't move and just drifted off to sleep._

_End flashback_

"I know" Dave said when she finished retelling last night's events "I heard you crying but by the time I got out of bed I saw you heading into the boy's room and I knew everything was going to be alright" a smile forming on his face.

"So what's the day's agenda?" Simon asked trying to break the awkward silence that had begun to fall over the group.

"Well Simon" Dave said "nothings planned for the day so you kids can have some fun"

"Toby what are you doing today?" Dave asked his nephew

"I was gonna talk to my some of my _'connections'_ and see if I can't get an idea of where this Ian guy is hiding" Toby said determinedly, "okay… sounds good" Dave said "just be careful"

"Oh, oh, oh… can we go out back today Dave" Alvin asked giving Dave his best puppy dog look,

Dave thought about it and sighed "I can't keep you guys locked up forever" Dave said rubbing his chin "okay but you three have to stay together. Got it?"

"Yes Dave" they all answered happily in unison

After breakfast Toby departed on his mission for information and the three chipmunks ran for the back door, Simon grabbed a book out of his room on his way out, while Alvin and Brittany raced each other to the back door.

"I won" Alvin gloated as he bounded into the back yard

"You won this time Alvin only because I'm not supposed to be doing any strenuous activities and I didn't want to strain myself" Brittany said somewhat angered by his bragging.

Simon emerged from the house and sat down under a tree to read his book while Brittany just laid in the grass sunbathing while Alvin was… well, being Alvin he ran around the yard bouncing off any solid object wearing himself down, until he finally tired himself out, he collapsed onto the ground next to Brittany breathing heavily.

"Tired Alvin?" Brittany asked giggling not altering her gaze from the sky

"Much" Alvin replied "what's so funny?" he asked noticing her giggling

"You" she said still staring up at the sky

Alvin was about to say something when Simon walked over to them "I'm going to run in and grab another book". Alvin shrugged "okay we'll be here" he said paying only half attention and not really caring. Simon started walking toward the house muttering something under his breath about Alvin being ignorant.

After a few moments Brittany looked over at Alvin and asked "Alvin can you get me something to drink"

Alvin thought about it for a few moments, he wanted so badly to just tell her to go get it herself but these thoughts were quickly replaced as he looked into her eyes, sighing he thought _'why can't I say no to her'_, "fine" he said standing up and walking toward the door, he entered the house and walked to the kitchen filled a small cup with water and was walking back outside when he literally ran into Simon.

"Alvin watch whe-" he started to say but cut himself off "Alvin where's Brittany?"

"She's outside" Alvin said letting his voice trail off realizing his mistake "oh boy" Alvin said right before him and Simon started bounding toward the back door.

"ALVIN!" they heard a high pitched female voice call just before they got to the now closed door,

"BRITTANY!" Alvin shouted as he jumped up and opened the door,

As Alvin and Simon bounded through the open doorway they heard the familiar sound of tires squealing and saw the top of a black SUV pulling down the side street next to their house.

"NNNNOOOO!" Alvin screamed dropping to his knees, "she's gone and it's my all fault" he said sobbing into his hands.

Simon walked up behind his brother and put his hands on his shoulders

"Alvin… it wasn't your fault" he said softly "it was a mistake… we both made a mistake"

Alvin stood up and turned to face Simon, looking deep into his eyes, he wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged his brother tight, Simon returned the hug, and patted his brother on the back, "it's going to be okay Alvin… we'll get them back" he said "I think we better tell Dave though", Alvin nodded his agreement.

The two brothers walked slowly toward the house, they entered closing the door and locking it behind themselves, they sauntered out to the living room trying to think of how to tell Dave what happened. Dave was on the couch watching the news, when they hopped onto the coffee table, Simon cleared his throat, "Dave" Simon asked nervously "can we talk to you?"

Dave glanced at his sons confused "sure" he said turning off the TV "what's on your minds boys"

"Well we have some really bad news" Alvin started

"Well… better get to the punch line" Simon then said "Ian took Brittany"

Knowing Simon wouldn't lie to him and wouldn't play a joke like that his eyebrows shot up

"When, how long ago?" Dave asked

"Not more than 5 minutes ago" Alvin said sadly "but he's gone"

Dave was about to give Alvin a lecture about listening to him but he saw how upset, sad and hurt he was, so he decided against it. The phone started ringing and Dave got up to answer it, he checked the caller idea and saw it was Toby's number, "Toby?" Dave asked quizzically.

"Dave, when I was on my way home I spotted Ian's SUV, I'm following him now, but he's trying to lose me, I'm heading north on Lincoln"

"Okay Toby I'm on my way" Dave hung up the phone and started for the door "come on boys"

"Where are we going" Simon asked as they bounded toward the door. "I'll tell you in the car" Dave and the two chipmunks got into the car and sped down the street. "Toby spotted Ian's SUV in the area and he's following it now" Dave said increasing his speed.

They drove down Lincoln looking for any signs, Dave slowed to a stop when he saw a police officer standing alongside the road halting traffic.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go any further there's been an accident"

"Was it a black SUV?" Dave asked the officer

"No, it was a small silver car" the officer replied

"Oh my gosh, that could be Toby" Dave said franticly

"Oh… is it someone you know?" the officer asked

"It could be but I hope not" Dave said

"Okay… go on through, I'll radio ahead and let them know you're coming" the officer said waving them on.

After seeing the car Dave stopped and jumped out followed by the chipmunks they rushed over to Toby who was sitting on the ground being attended to by paramedics. He had a large gash on his forehead and after talking to the paramedics he seemed to have a sprained ankle.

The two chipmunks jumped onto his shoulder "thanks anyway Toby, you tried that's the important part" Simon said patting the back of Toby's head with his tiny hand. After everything was taken care of Dave, Toby and the chipmunks headed home in Dave's car, by the time they got home it was completely dark they all went in and had a quick meal, after dinner Dave looked at the clock it read 9:30 he glanced over at the chipmunks and saw they were about to collapse where they stood so he ushered them into bed. After putting his sons to bed he came back out and sat down at the table, and watched Toby apply an ice pack to his forehead, "you okay" Dave asked his nephew, Toby just nodded in response.

"So what happened out there?" Dave asked

"Well I was following him, holding steady at about sixty when he suddenly slammed on his breaks, I veered into the other lane and he sped up again hit the side of my back end sending me off into the median" Toby said readjusting the ice pack.

"And then he took off?" Dave asked, Toby nodded again, Dave let out a long breath as he stood "well I'm heading to bed", Toby nodded once again, "I'm going to bed too" he said heading toward the spare room.

Later that night Alvin sat on his bed staring out the window at the full moon "you can't sleep either" a voice said from behind him, he turned to see his brother, Alvin shook his head "no" he said.

"I'm going out front to get some air" Alvin said trying his best to hold back the tears that were ready to fall "you want to come?" Alvin asked his baffled brother

Knowing that Alvin needed support during these hard times Simon said "sure" and the two brothers made their way to and out the front door. A peaceful silence befell them as they stared out into the night.

"I miss her" Alvin whispered more to himself but Simon heard it causing him to smile

"I know" Simon said patting his older brother on the back

"It's weird I've never felt this way about anybody before" Alvin said letting a tear slip from his eye

"It's a crazy little thing called love" Simon replied kindly

"No… it can't be" Alvin said looking at Simon, "what do you mean?" Simon asked a little confused

"Well… I mean… I love you and Theodore and Dave but I've never felt like… this before" he said wiping more tears from his eyes.

"It's a different kind of love, Alvin" Simon said with a small smile "it's just something you're going to have to figure out for yourself"

The red clad chipmunk nodded his head semi-understanding what his brother just told him, he then looked up at the moon and in an attempt to cheer himself up he started to sing:

"_Somewhere out there,  
>beneath the pale moon light,<br>someone's thinking of me,  
>and loving me tonight.<br>Somewhere out there,  
>someone's saying a prayer,<br>and then we'll find one another,  
>in that big somewhere out there.<em>

And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
>it helps to think we might be wishing<br>on the same bright star,  
>and when the night will start to sing<br>a lonesome lullaby,  
>it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the<br>same big sky".

Simon joined in sing the rest of the song:

_"Somewhere out there,  
>if love can see us through,<br>then, we'll be together,  
>somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true."<br>_  
>Upon hearing two familiar singing voices Dave got out of bed and walked in the direction of the voices and came to a stop at the half open front door, where he saw Simon with an arm around Alvin, and Alvin with an arm around Simon. Dave smiled at the sight as a tear left his eye.<p>

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
>it helps to think we might be wishing<br>on the same bright star,  
>and when the night will start to sing<br>a lonesome lullaby,  
>it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the<br>same big sky._

Somewhere out there,  
>if love can see us through,<br>then, we'll be together,  
>somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true"<p>

They finished the song, dragging out the final note,

Seeing that his boys were fine Dave headed back to bed.

After they finished singing they embraced each other in a brotherly hug. "We will find them Alvin, if it's the last thing I do" Simon said with determination bringing up his voice

"You mean; if it's the last thing 'we' do" Alvin said correcting him, just as determined as his brother

"That's exactly what I meant" he said taking his glasses off to clean them "we'll come up with a rock solid plan tomorrow" he placed his glasses back on his face as he finished speaking. "Let's get some sleep" Simon said as he walked next to Alvin back to their room.

The next morning the two chipmunks woke up almost at about the same time after they ate breakfast they immediately went to brain storming, they thought, Simon wrote, Simon shook his head and tore the paper out of the note book, this course of events happened repeatedly almost all day until later afternoon, 10 note books and 2 pens later, two weary chipmunks kept thinking, writing and ripping.

"No… that won't work" Simon said as he tore yet another page out of yet another note book,

Alvin plopped himself down "we aren't getting anywhere's" Alvin said frustrated, throwing his arms up in despair

"I know" Simon said dejectedly "we'll figure something out"

"Um… no offence or anything but we've been saying that ever since Theodore was taken a little under a week ago" Alvin said angrily "quite frankly I'm fed up with hearing it, to be honest I don't think we'll ever see them again" Alvin said as multiple tears ran down his face.

"Alvin…" Simon started to say but saw Dave walk in through the front door,

Simon leaped off the table leaving Alvin alone to cry, he ran up to Dave and said in a tone of voice only Dave hear "I think Alvin needs someone to talk to… and I don't think I'm cutting the ice if you know what I mean".

Dave looked at his eldest son and nodded "yeah…thanks Simon" he said as he walked over to the still crying chipmunk.

"Alvin…" Dave said coming closer but when he got within two feet of the crying chipmunk it sprung up onto him and latched onto his shirt with his claws "it's okay Alvin, it's okay" he said as he stroked his son's back, after a few moments Alvin's crying seemed to lessen, so Dave asked, "do you want to talk now?"

Alvin nodded his little head, Dave walked over and sat in the arm chair and placed him on one of the arm rests

"What's troubling you Alvin?" Dave asked even though he knew the answer, "we aren't gonna be able to find them are we?" Alvin asked staring at his feet.

"Well Alvin we're doing the best we can there's not much we can do" Dave said sadly

"The police haven't turned anything up either" Dave said which perked Alvin up

"I didn't know we had the police involved" Alvin said then a realization hit Alvin "even with the police we have nothing!" tears starting to well up again "it's hopeless we'll never see them again" Alvin cried as he sobbed into his hands.

Dave just sighed, it seemed like nothing he could say would cheer Alvin up,

"Alvin we will find them" Dave said

"You promise?" Alvin asked looking up at Dave's face

Dave wore a troubled expression on his face because he was having a hard time believing they would find them, "I promise" Dave said "we will find them, but Alvin you have to understand that it could take a while".

"I know" Alvin said still sounding extremely depressed

Dave sighed as his son jumped down and headed into his bedroom, for the rest of the afternoon and evening the red clad chipmunk alternated between crying and sleeping, he would cry his eyes out for a few minutes then cry himself to sleep, wake up and start all over again.

Meanwhile in the same room somewhere in LA a small plastic cage sat on a table, know with four chipmunks in it. Brittany sat staring out of the front of the small cage feeling mad and hopeless _'I know you will find us Alvin just hurry before something happens'_ she thought to herself, "Brittany, what's wrong" Jeanette asked

Brittany groaned "a lot Jeanette, for one: we're in a cage in some room who knows were, and two: the others have no idea where we are" Brittany said angered by her sisters attitude about the situation.

"shh… Brittany you have to keep your voice down the others are trying to sleep" Jeanette said as Brittany glanced over at her sister and Theodore sleeping next to each other peacefully a small smile crept across her face as she nodded. "I know our situation I wanted to know what's bothering you" Jeanette asked, the chipette who was still wearing Alvin's hoodie shrugged and sighed "nothing… I… just want to get out of here".

Jeanette put her hand on her sisters arm and was about to say something when the door on the other side of the room opened and in walked Ian carrying a plastic bag and his coat, he flung the coat down on the table as he pulled up a chair and took out a Swiss Army knife and started opening a can of soup he then put it on a portable burner and walked over to the cage "here you go" he said tossing some walnuts into the cage, Brittany then realized that she hadn't eaten all day, she looked at the couple of walnuts that were tossed in at them.

"I don't even like walnuts" Brittany complained

"Well Brittany, it's either that or starve" Jeanette said pick up one of the nuts she then pushed two off into a corner for Eleanor and Theodore when they woke up.

"What is he waiting for why doesn't he just kill us and get it over with" Brittany asked

"I don't know, he sure is dragging it out to torture us" Jeanette said finally getting her nut open, she took out a chunk and offered it to her sister she looked at it for a moment but once her stomach started growling again she accepted it and started to eat it.

Ian used one of his coat sleeves to lift the hot soup can off the burner so it would cool, a crooked smile crossed his face as he headed over to the cage, he looked in and said "you should've sung when you had the chance"

"We'll sing for you Ian if you let us go" Brittany said hoping she could barter with him but Ian just laughed at her,

"You've got to be kidding me, right, you had your chance and you blew it, once I get Simon and … Alvin oh… I want him bad; once I get them I'm going to make you all suffer for what you did to me! You ruined me permanently!" Ian almost shouted the last part. "And your all going to pay" he said as he turned around and walked away from the cage. Brittany and Jeanette exchanged worried glances as Ian started eating his soup knowing whatever he had planned was not going to be healthy for any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: things are really starting to heat up for the 'munks and 'ettes... but the next chapter is better... so enjoy and keep watching for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6, i've got nothing else to say so... read, enjoy and reveiw.**

* * *

><p>Sometime the next morning was Alvin strolling out of the living room towards the kitchen but he was feeling… different he wasn't mad or upset like he was last night, he hopped onto the counter and saw that just Simon was there "where's Dave?" Alvin asked<p>

"He had to go to Jett Records to sign some papers, he said he would be home around lunch time" Simon replied, noticing the change in his brother he asked "So …did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, slept great, oh… by the way… I…I'm sorry for the way I exploded on you yesterday" Alvin said reverting his gaze towards the counter top beneath his feet.

"It's okay Alvin, we've all been pushed past our breaking point lately" Simon said pacing a hand on his shoulder trying to make eye contact with his brother. Alvin looked up into his eyes with a fire that wasn't there a few seconds ago and said "that's why this has to end".

"What do you mean?" Simon asked somewhat confused

"This whole this thing has everyone so stressed" he said gesturing with his arms as he walked around in a circle coming to a stop with his back towards his brother "we have to find them, no… we will find them" Alvin said turning around to look at Simon.

"Alvin… are you okay?" Simon asked giving his brother a confused look,

"What do you mean Si?" Alvin asked

"Well… last night you were ready to give up, what happened" the chipmunk said restating his question

"I realized without my family and friends I'm nothing last night proved that" Alvin replied

Just as Alvin finished speaking the front door opened and Dave walked into the house "I'm home" the man said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be home until later?" Simon asked glancing up at Dave

"I did, but it didn't take as long as I thought" Dave said heading for the music room "besides this gives me a chance to finish the song I was working on" he closed the sliding doors to the music room behind himself.

Alvin put his hands behind his back and started pacing back and forth in front of Simon,

"Oh brother…" Simon said knowing what was coming next,

"Men…" Alvin said then cleared his throat "or man rather, the mission we are about to embark upon is very dangerous, we don't know when or where the enemy will strike next but, we will be ready. You may ask 'why do we have to fight at all' well the answer is simple, we not only have to fight to protect ourselves, but we must fight also for those who have fallen before us. Being as dangerous as this mission is I will not force you to come, for those of you who are with me here's the plan; we find Ian and the captives put Ian out of commission and free the captives. With that being said who's with me!" he turned around as he finished his pep talk and didn't see Simon.

He glanced around and saw that the front door was open, he then saw Ian run in front of the living room window.

"Dave! Ian's outside" Alvin yelled as he ran out the open door, he bounded as fast as he could toward the black SUV, that Ian was climbing into, without hesitation the chipmunk jumped onto the trail hitch and held on as tight as he could. The SUV started to pull out as Dave appeared at the door and saw Alvin on the trailer hitch, _'what is he doing?'_ Dave thought but only one word left his lips,

"AAALLLVVVIIIIINNNN!"

Ian drove for about a half hour to forty five minutes for poor Alvin who was hanging onto the trail hitch that was a half hour to long, finally the SUV game to a stop somewhere deep within LA. Alvin fell off the trailer hitch and crawled under the SUV; the chipmunk could hear Ian humming to himself as he exited the vehicle and went into a door. Alvin got up and surveyed his surroundings, he was in an alley there were doors on the buildings and different types of cars parked around the alley.

He scurried over to the door that his enemy had entered, he pushed the slightly ajar door and it opened he carefully entered the room, he was now standing in a dark room with tattered carpet and the paint was peeling off the walls, he could barely make out a door frame on the other side of the room. He followed the stream of light coming from underneath the door, he reached the door and was somewhat surprised to find that it was slightly open but he slowly pushed it widened the gap enough for him to squeezed through.

He looked around the room, he saw Ian sitting at a rickety table with some sort of cage on top, _'that must be where he's keeping the others'_ he said to himself as he watched Ian play with a small knife trying to open a can of soup. He started running toward the table when… "oof!" he tripped over an uneven spot on the concrete floor, "huh?" Ian said turning around, he spotted Alvin picking himself up off the floor and brushing himself off.

"Well, well, well" Ian said standing up "it's nice to see you again" he said with a wicked grin on his face

"Well it's not so nice to see you" Alvin said rudely

"Alvin?" Simon asked coming to the front of the cage, "at your service" Alvin said bowing deeply

"You're dead, you rat" Ian growled as he lunged at Alvin

Due to Alvin's small size and quick speed it was very easy to evade Ian's lunges and grabs

"I thought you would have learned the difference between a chipmunk and a rat by now Ian" Alvin said as he ran under the table to avoid him.

"Alvin how did you get here?" Simon tried to ask

"Not know Simon, we'll talk later" the chipmunk said hopping onto the table next to the cage, he was about to jump back off the table when the table shook from Ian bumping into it when he tried to grab for the chipmunk, and through him off balance, he fell to the floor with a loud thud "oof"

"Alvin are you alright?" Brittany asked trying to see through the small holes in the side of the cage but the only reply she heard was Ian saying, "ah ha, gotcha"

"Let go of me… you're going to be in big trouble once Dave gets here!"

Ian froze for a second, "Dave doesn't know where I am" the sinister man said "Dave has no way of knowing where I am"

"I called him before I came in here and gave him the address" Alvin stated proudly crossing his arms

Ian looked at the chipmunk that he held tightly in his hand then at the door "you're bluffing" Ian said beginning to sound concerned.

"Well we'll see when Dave gets here, now won't we" Alvin taunted

"No we won't, because Dave doesn't know where I am, because there's no way you phoned him, because you don't have a phone" Ian said triumphantly walking towards the cage.

"Dave will come for us like he did at that concert last year" Alvin said trying to make Ian back down

"Yeah whatever" Ian said as he unlocked the cage and threw Alvin inside. Ian than glanced into the cage with a satisfied smile "now that I've got all six of you I can ransom you or… I just got a much better idea, I could get my revenge by killing you myself!"

Despite Ian's threat the chipmunks tried to remain as calm as possible while Ian talked, once he left and went over to lie down on his mat Brittany turned her attention to the red clad chipmunk, "Alvin are you alright?" she asked helping him sit up, he only nodded, "I'm sorry I let you guys down… now he's going to get his revenge and we're done for" he said staring at the floor.

"Alvin, you didn't let us down" Jeanette said moving closer to him "you stood up to Ian in an attempt to save us" she said putting a hand on his shoulder

"He called your bluff Alvin there was nothing you could have done about that" Simon put in, Alvin nodded

"Where's Theo?" Alvin asked

Simon pointed toward the back of the cage, where Theodore and Eleanor were lying on each other fast asleep,

Alvin couldn't help but smile at the cute sight, but he quickly turned his attention back to the matter at hand "so Simon how do we get out of here?" Alvin asked glancing up towards his brother who was standing next to him. Simon shook his head "I don't know" he said

Alvin stood and started pacing the cage, he walked over to the lock and started to examine it,

"We need the key" Alvin said as he spun around to face the others "where does he keep the key?"

"We don't know" Jeanette stated timidly

Alvin glanced around the room, he saw Ian lying on a mat on the floor and Ian's coat on the table next to the cage, he tried to reach for the coat, but the tip of his claw just scraped against the fabric _'ah shoot' _he thought to himself, "Simon you have longer arms, you'll be able to reach it!" Alvin said happily pushing his brother towards the side of the cage.

"I'll give it a shot" Simon said letting Alvin push him, the blue clad chipmunk was just able to snag the fabric with his claws "got it!" he whispered happily pulling the coat closer. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small key ring, "Alvin give me a hand" Simon said

Alvin took a step towards his brother and held the lock when Simon inserted one key after the other, they had gone through over half the key chain and still nothing, but then… _'Click'_ the lock opened Alvin quietly swung the door open.

"So Alvin what's your plan?" Simon asked

'_Did he just ask me what my plan was?'_ Alvin thought "well Ian has a cell phone, right, I seen him with it earlier but it's not in his coat which means it's on his person, so I'll go get his phone and we can call Dave" Alvin said

"How will Dave know where to come get us?" Simon asked his brother

"I do have the address that part wasn't a bluff" Alvin said a sly smile forming on his face

"He's asleep right now so if you're going to make a move make it now" Jeanette stated

Alvin was about to leap out of the cage and on to the floor when he heard a familiar vice say, "Alvin… be careful".

"I will Brittany" Alvin said tossing the group a small smile, "yeah Alvin he does have a knife" Jeanette warned

"Hey I'm Alvin Seville 'careful' is my middle name" And with that Alvin leapt from the cage and landed hard on the floor, as Alvin scurried across the floor, Brittany whispered more to herself than anyone else "be careful Alvin". But Simon's keen ears picked up her whisper, he moved a little closer to her and whispered in her ear "Alvin will be fine, he has always lived for the thrill of the fight… he'll be fine".

Brittany nodded still watching Alvin who was now slowly climbing onto Ian's chest, he crawled down onto his stomach and reached into one of his pockets, nothing, so he moved to the other side and reached into that pocket, _'yes'_ he thought as he pulled out the phone for the others to see, but without warning Ian rolled over in his sleep and caused Alvin to fall off of him, he could hear the gasps from the other's so he quickly bounded out from behind Ian carrying the cell phone and jumped up into the cage.

"You did it Alvin" Simon said as he walked up to his brother, who was trying to turn on the phone, "no, no, no, no" Alvin said frustrated "it won't turn on".

"It's dead?" Simon asked

Alvin nodded

"Oh boys" Jeanette said causing both chipmunks to turn around. They turned around to see she was holding a wire in her hand that led out of the cage "it's the phone charger" she said with a big grin on her face. Alvin rushed over and plugged the phone in.

"Being the type of phone and the various other components it won't let us call while it's charging and it'll take about half an hour to get enough battery life to call Dave, oh by the way does his phone get service in here?" Simon said examining the phone

"Yes it does" Jeanette answered

"How do you know?" Brittany asked curiously

"The night he grabbed me he made a phone call from here he was very mad" Jeanette replied happily

"So now just to wait the half hour" Simon said sitting down

The half hour passed seeming more like two hours, but when the half hour was up, Alvin glanced at the battery bar and saw that they had one bar, "we got enough battery, let's call Dave" Alvin exclaimed happily

"Well go ahead and call Alvin" Simon said not moving

"You want me to call, you usually don't trust me to call" Alvin stated in surprise

"Let's face it Alvin I have no idea how you got here but I'm sure it wasn't easy, you came up with the plan, you got the phone and you have the address it's your moment of glory and you deserve it" Simon Said smiling at his brother.

Alvin just blinked in surprise, "right" he finally managed to say then dialed their home number "come on Dave, come on" Alvin said as everyone huddled around, all six chipmunks watched in anticipation as it rung and rung, finally a very tired voice picked up "hello", Alvin recognized the voice as Toby's.

"Toby you might not be Dave but you'll do" the chipmunk said excitedly

"Alvin!" Toby exclaimed, Toby then yelled excitedly "Dave, Alvin's on the phone!"

A moment later Dave's voice said "Alvin where are you?"

"We are at 1313 Mockingbird Lane. Oh Dave, when you come bring the cops because Ian's here with us" Alvin said proudly, just then there was a loud beeping noise as a flashing battery appeared on the screen

"Alvin what was the last part of the address?" Dave asked before the phone shut down

"NO!" Alvin yelled "He didn't get the whole address"

"Alvin don't worry if he got the first part of it the police can check out all the 1313 addresses" Simon said trying to cheer him up knowing that it would take forever for them to find the right one.

"Yeah but that could take forev-" he was cut off by Ian moaning in his sleep, Alvin quickly hopped out of the cage and to the floor. "Alvin where are you going?" Simon asked fearing for his brother's safety

But Alvin didn't answer he took the phone and slid it across the floor, it stopped by Ian's mat,

Simon then saw what Alvin was doing _'he's buying us time'_ he thought as Alvin leapt onto the table and into the cage.

"Alvin what was that all about" Brittany asked angrily "we could have recharged and called again"

"Yeah… and Ian wakes up, when the phones charging or when we are making the call, this way he has no way of knowing we used his phone… this way I bought us a little time" Alvin stated

Realizing Alvin was right she nodded her head "your right" she said

"Let's just hope Dave can get here before it's too late" Simon stated looking out of the cage at their sleeping enemy on the floor.

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: Yeah... this Chapter was very poorly writen due to the little bit of time i was able to spend on it and I know what most of you are thinking 'you promised a better chapter', and I know... i'm sorry, the next one will be better... I hope :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! this chapter is quite a bit longer then the others but read enjoy and rewiew as always...**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Seville house:<strong>

"Toby I'm going down to the police station I'll be back later" Dave said as he dashed out the door

"Right" Toby replied watching Dave leave

Dave drove as fast as he could without exceeding the speed limit, but he was going slightly too fast and blew through a stop sign. _'I hope no one saw that'_ Dave thought but a motorcycle cop was sitting right around the corner, he whizzed out with lights and sirens blaring, Dave had no choice but to pull over, _'more time wasted'_ Dave sighed, the cop dismounted and walked up to Dave's window,

The officer was a built man in his early thirties had dark hair concealed by his motorcycle helmet and wore a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses "license and registration, please" the officer said.

"Sergeant Bond?" Dave asked recognizing the cop

"Oh Mr. Seville, I didn't recognize you" he said writing the ticket "do you know what you did wrong?" Sergeant Bond asked. "Yeah I blew through that stop sign back there, but the only reason I did was because I was in a hurry to talk to you" Dave replied realizing how much that sounded like a flimsy excuse.

"Oh… what about?" the officer asked putting his pen away and taking off his aviators,

"My son called and gave me part of the address of where they are being held" he said taking out the piece of paper and handing it to the officer.

The Sergeant took the paper "by son, you mean one of the chipmunks you reported missing?"

"Yes" Dave said

"Okay I'll wave the ticket this time but be more careful in the future" the officer said "follow me to the station"

He mounted his bike and the drove to the police station with Dave following; when they got there Dave saw that the station was very busy.

"Hey D.J" one of the other cops addressed him "the Captain wants to see you"

"Oh boy… Mr. Seville please wait for me in my office" he said "Hogan, take Mr. Seville to my office"

"Sure Serge." The officer replied leading Dave to an office toward the back of the station away from the noise of the rest of the station, the officer named Hogan sat down in the chair that was behind the desk. "So what brings you here Mr. uh… sorry I didn't catch your name" the cop asked taking out a note pad.

"Oh, my names David Seville" Dave said

"That's right you're the person that reported five… no six chipmunks being stolen, that correct?" the officer asked looking at a paper that was on the desk.

"That's correct, I came down here because my son Alvin called and gave me part of an address" Dave said giving the officer the paper.

"I see, Alvin, the name rings a bell Alvin… Alvin, that's right he's the one that got the fire department called to West Eastman high school 3 times within his first and only week of being in school there, right?" the officer asked

Dave couldn't help but smile "That's Alvin alright" Dave said

"Only numbers" the officer said turning his attention back to the paper he was holding "hmm… this might be hard, let's see 1313" he said getting up, he walked over to one of many filing cabinets "D.J keeps a record of every address in the city, let's see 1313 Beach Boulevard, 1313 Rock street, 1313 Madison Drive, 1313 Ross Street, 1313 Mockingbird Lane, 1313 Market Street and, 1313 Main Street, yep this is going to be hard" Hogan said as he sat back down at the desk again with the file in hand.

"It might just be impossible" he said looking at the many addresses

"Nothing's impossible, it might not be practical, but it is possible" D.J said as he walked into the office

"D.J there's 7 different places they could be" he said typing on a keyboard "and all seven are nowhere near each other it'll take a patrol unit days to check all of these out"

"No it won't" D.J said a smirk crossing his face "because we've got the whole squad"

"How did you get them off the streets so fast?" Hogan asked confused

"That's what the Captain wanted to talk to me about, he granted my request… oh by the way apparently we can't knee cap people who are fleeing" the Sergeant replied taking the file from the other officer, "that figures" Hogan said sarcastically.

"Excuse me" Dave said "but when are we going to look for my boys?"

"A soon as the Squad gets here we're leaving" Sergeant Bond replied looking over the file, not even 10 minutes later twelve police officers filed into the small office.

"Okay boys" he said turning to face them "we have a very important mission, our mission: find 6 chipmunks that were stolen and apprehend the kidnapper, Mr. Seville do you have recent photos of them?"

"Why yes I do" Dave said taking out a picture of the six chipmunks and handing it to the Sergeant who then in turn tossed the photo to the officer behind him known as Hogan.

"Seven copies" D.J said

"Right" Hogan replied as he started running off copies

D.J then passed out the different addresses "Hogan and I will take Mockingbird Lane, Jerry and Pepper you two will take Mr. Seville he's the guardian of the chipmunks. Once we depart we will switch to tact three that way we have the radio all to ourselves once someone finds them that person will send out a code yellow and give their location, there is to be no chatter over the radio, once you search your location radio into me and I will reassign you to back up another location. Does everyone understand?"

All the officers snapped to attention and chorused "sir, yes sir!" as they saluted in a military fashion

"Ok then lets hit the streets and find them!" Sergeant D.J said as he moved toward the door

"Let's go Mr. Seville" Jerry said as they walked toward the door with his partner. They exited the station and walked toward 5 police cars and 4 motorcycles; Dave and some of the officers got into the cars and some mounted motorcycles and they all drove off.

**With the Chipmunks: **

Ian slowly woke up, walked around the room a little and stretched "well it's finally the time I've been waiting for" Ian said approaching the cage as he walked he kicked something sending it clattering across the floor "my phone, must have fallen out while I was napping" he said to himself as he stooped to pick it up.

Noticing their enemy was wake Simon quickly clicked the lock shut as he approached "I noticed you can't get out of here" he said remembering how the chipmunks escaped from the cat carrier. "Since you wrecked my career I feel it's only fair that I wreck your bodies" he said unlocking the cage, he then plunged his hand into the cage and reached around for one of the chipmunks.

As his hand came into the cage Alvin pushed Jeanette and Brittany out of the way but was grabbed in the process, Ian pulled Alvin out and dangled him upside down by his tail.

"Not so tough now, are you" Ian laughed, while Ian laughed Alvin swung his body up and latched on to Ian's hand with his teeth.

"OWW… let go you… little…rat!" Ian said shaking his hand to get Alvin off, after a few moments Alvin let go, dropping to the floor he ran as fast as he could in any direction that was away from Ian, but his enemy wasn't giving up Ian started chasing the chipmunk but stopped, he had a better idea, he walked back over to the cage and unlocked it again he started reaching around the cage "come… here…" he said then grabbed one of them and muttered under his breath "gotcha" he pulled Brittany out, locked the cage and turned on the portable propane burner that was a few feet from the cage.

"I'll still get my fried chipmunk" Ian said chuckling evilly knowing Alvin would walk right into his hand

"ALVIN help!" Brittany screamed struggling against the iron grip she was in as Ian lowered her closer to the small bright blue flame.

Hearing her scream Alvin whipped around and saw exactly what Ian was trying to do and looked on with horror, _'he's trying to force my hand'_ Alvin thought _'and its working'_, the chipmunk bounded across the room over to where Ian was and hopped onto the table.

"Let her go Ian, we both know I'm the one you want" Alvin said, Ian smiled wickedly; his plan had worked, before Alvin could react in anyway Ian grabbed him with his other hand and put his thumb to the chipmunk's throat cutting off his air.

"We have to do something!" Jeanette said franticly seeing the dire situation their siblings were in

Simon looked around the cage racking his brain harder than he had ever before then realized something "why didn't I think of this before?" he asked himself, "think of what Simon?" Theodore asked.

"The cage is made of plastic, if we throw all of our weight against this side of the cage it should push it over the edge and it should break when it hits the concrete floor" Simon explained.

Not waiting for any response from the others he put his plan into action "on the count of three" Simon said bracing himself, the rest of the chipmunks quickly rallied by his side as he began to count "one… two…THREE!". All four chipmunks threw their weight at the side and it toppled over the side of the table and smashed onto the floor breaking the cage as planned. The four dazed chipmunks stood and looked over at Ian who was only paying attention to the chipmunks he had in his grasp. Brittany was still upside down struggling to get free while Ian had Alvin's airway cut off with his thumb.

The sinister man was laughing evilly at the sight of Alvin struggling for breath until a sharp pain shot through his other hand; Brittany had swung her body up and bit down on to his hand just as Alvin had done. Ian let go of Brittany yelling in pain, she fell all the way down to the floor and landed on her side hitting it with a thud, Ian than grabbed the knife off the table and opened it with his free hand, "so long Alvin" he muttered as he plunged the knife into Alvin's side, Alvin winced and yelped in extreme pain as Ian pushed the knife in and pulled it out, he was about to stab him again to finish the chipmunk off when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Open the door it's the Police!" D.J shouted from the other side of the door,

Ian dropped Alvin onto the table and started heading toward the stairs "who is it?" he asked as if he hadn't heard as to stall for some time.

D.J scoffed "he didn't hear us… yeah right" he said then kicked down the door,

Hogan spotted Alvin lying on the table staggering to his feet "there's one" he said pointing to Alvin,

"Go call the boys, he's still in this building" D.J ordered, Hogan ran out of the building to the motorcycles

"This is 1 Mary 3; we have code yellow repeat code yellow at 1313 Mockingbird Lane all units responded code 3"

**With Dave a few minutes ago**

"1311… 1312… 1313 here we are" Jerry said opening the passenger door of the patrol car, just then the radio crackled to life and said: "This is 1 Mary 3; we have code yellow repeat code yellow at 1313 Mockingbird Lane all units responded code 3!"

"And there it is" Jerry said shutting his door again as Pepper turned the car back on,

"There's what?" Dave asked as Pepper switched on his lights and sirens and shot off down the road as fast as the car would accelerate.

"D.J and Hogan found them" Jerry replied

Pepper whipped the patrol car in and out of alleys, around corners and through intersections, by the time they got to the building there was a line of cop cars and motorcycles following them as if they were part of a parade, all the officers dismounted and ran toward the building.

Alvin shakily continued to stand "Alvin are you all right?" Theodore asked not knowing Alvin had been stabbed; Alvin put his hand over his wound and nodded, "I'm fine Theo… I just got the wind pushed out of me is all" he said forcing a smile through the pain "where's Simon and Brittany?" he asked seeing the other two chipmunks jump onto the table.

"I don't know" Theodore answered

"Ian" Alvin whispered

"What?" Jeanette asked

"Ian took them so he would have hostages" Alvin said "where are the officers?"

"They told us to stay here" Eleanor said

"HAH… that's the last thing I'm doing, he has Simon and…Brittany" Alvin said turning and running as fast as he could up the stairs with the intense pain pulsing through his side. As he bounded up the stairs he began to sing hoping it might take his mind off his pain:

"_Risin' up, back on the street  
>Did my time, took my chances<br>Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
>Just a 'munk and his will to survive<em>

So many times, it happens too fast  
>You change your passion for glory<br>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
>You must fight just to keep them alive"<p>

Breathing hard, causing him immense pain in his side he looked at which floor he was on _'only the 20th there's got to be a faster way… the elevator' _he thought and bounded down the hall and hopped into an elevator, jumped up and pressed 'roof' then continued singing:

"_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
>Risin' up to the challenge of our rival<br>And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger<em>

Face to face, out in the heat  
>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<br>They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
>For the kill with the skill to survive<p>

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
>Risin' up to the challenge of our rival<br>And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger<p>

Risin' up, straight to the top  
>Have the guts, got the glory<br>Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
>Just a 'munk and his will to survive<p>

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
>Risin' up to the challenge of our rival<br>And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger"<p>

As he finished the song he looked up at the floor level it was going from 69 to 70 _'come on only 10 more'_ he thought

When the elevator came to the roof the door opened he stepped out and looked around the roof Ian was standing directly across from the stairwell at the edge of the building and he had Simon and Brittany dangling over the edge, Simon was struggling to keep a straight face and a cool head by not trying to look down while Brittany just cried uncontrollably fearing that she was within seconds of certain death.

Alvin was standing directly in front of the stairs but was about 20 feet away from Ian, the chipmunk was about to announce his presences but the fourteen police officers busting through the door drawled Ian's attention to his direction, all the cops pointed their guns at Ian and one of them yelled "FEEZE!, let the chipmunks go!"

"Not on your life!" Ian shouted back

"Alvin!" Dave shouted panting from behind the officers,

'_If I've got to go out I'm going out with a bang'_ Alvin thought as a smile crossed his face but was quickly smoothed as a wave of pain shot through his system causing him to hang his head.

Raising his head again Alvin addressed Ian, "Ian I'm the one you want, so let them go and you can have me" Alvin said bravely taking a step forward.

"Alvin let the police handle this!" Dave shouted

"No" Alvin shouted back "I'm the only one that can make this right"

He saw Ian thinking so he continued, "you put them down on the roof, me and them will start walking counter clockwise at the same time, so by the time you have me they're safe"

"No Alvin don't do this" Simon shouted to his brother

"I have no choice Simon" Alvin said back trying to sound brave, but inside he was terrified

Ian put the two chipmunks down on the concrete "ok" he said "start walking", the two groups started walking.

"Alvin, there's always a choice" Simon practically shouted across at him

"Well…I made my choice" Alvin said keeping eye contact with Simon, Alvin continued after a short pause "Simon, remember when you told me I would have to figure that _'feeling'_ out for myself?"

"Yeah, so what" Simon replied not seeing how it was relevant at the time.

"Well I figured it out and this is the only way I can exercise it on the right people" Alvin said back

"You don't know what you're doing Alvin, it doesn't have to be this way" Simon said trying to change his brothers mind

Suddenly Alvin stopped for a just a moment as he took in a deep breath and continued to stagger forward.

"I know what I'm doing" Alvin barely managed to say becoming suddenly weak

Brittany grabbed Simons arm and whispered "there's something wrong with him"

Simon nodded "I know" he replied glancing over at his brother as they all continued to slowly circle

"Alvin please don't do this we need you… I need you!" Brittany shouted over to him still crying a little bit.

Alvin looked at Brittany "I need you too Brittany… that's why I have to do this" he said in such a low tone of voice that she could barely hear him.

They were now two thirds of the way there Alvin cast a glance at his still bleeding side and removed his hand from his side and looked at it, it was covered in blood, the side of his hoodie was drenched in blood only being hidden by the red fabric, he took a couple more brave steps forward and without warning collapsed onto the roof.

"ALVIN!" Brittany and Simon shouted in unison as they ran toward him, so did Ian but he was cut short by a black blur that tackled him to the ground.

"Alvin are you alright?" Brittany asked as she kneeled down next to him

Alvin nodded slightly "Simon?" Alvin asked weakly

"Yes Alvin" Simon replied still not exactly sure what was going on with his brother

"Do me… two… favors when I'm… gone, keep the… the band going and …look…look after… Theo for me, will ya" Alvin said closing his eyes in pain.

"Alvin you aren't going to die" Simon said sternly looking over his brother trying to figure out what was causing his brother to be like this.

"Simon, you… and me… both know, blood… never lies" he said not even opening his eye, he just moved his hand from his side and wiped the blood on Simon's shirt.

Simon looked at the blood then stared at Alvin's face, to dumbfounded, confused and baffled to do or say anything,

"Alvin, it's going to be alright we're getting you help just hang on, please" Brittany said letting her tears fall freely.

"It… it doesn't matter anymore… it'll all be…be over soon the… important thing is that you… you and Simon are safe" Alvin said with a satisfied smile, his smile faded when more pain pulsed through his little body.

"No… Alvin you can't leave me, not now" Brittany sobbed

Alvin opened his eyes and looked into Brittany's crystal clear ice blue eyes; Brittany could see the pain in his eyes as he whispered her name "Brittany"

"I'm here Alvin" she answered holding back more tears

He moved his other hand up and stroked the side of her face as he said "I want you … to know …that l…I lo-" but he never finished his sentences because he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Alvin? … ALVIN!" Brittany screamed, Brittany's screams broke Simon out of his dumbfounded trance, the blue clad chipmunk quickly checked Alvin's pulse and heart, he was still alive, one of the officers called for an ambulance as Dave made his way through the swarm of police officers still on his crouches toward his son.

He kneeled down next to the three chipmunks, "you're going to be ok Alvin" Dave said tears welling up in his own eyes _'you have to be'_ he thought to himself as he picked the chipmunk up and walked toward the stairs. As he got to the stairs two paramedics had a stretcher waiting he laid the chipmunk down.

"We're taking him to 'Cedar Valley Animal Hospital'," one of the paramedics said

Dave just nodded he grabbed the other two chipmunks and walked down the stairs to get the other three, when Dave had all the chipmunks he headed for his car, but one of the officers stopped him. "Sir, we need to ask you some questions" the officer said.

"We'll be at Cedar Valley Animal Hospital" Dave replied barely slowing his pace, they got in and drove off.

"You better un-cuff me right now, I didn't commit no crime" Ian stated flatly as D.J roughly shoved him into one of the patrol cars.

"Oh yeah… well how's this for starters: animal cruelty, animal neglect, illegal entry, assault and anything else I can pin on you" D.J said slamming the car door.

When the group arrived at the hospital they went straight to the reception desk, "Alvin Seville?" Dave asked

The nurse checked "nope, no Alvin Seville"

"Did an ambulance bring a chipmunk in here wearing a red hoodie?" Brittany asked

"Yes they did" the nurse replied "room 201, second story"

"Thank you" Dave said "oh can you call this number for me and tell my nephew Toby to come to this hospital" he took a piece of paper and scribbled down his home number.

"Sure" the nurse answered

"Thanks" Dave said hobbling down the hall as fast as they could, getting into the first elevator they went up to the second floor, as they approached his room a young doctor with short black hair was coming out.

When the doctor saw Dave he said "you must be Dave, I'm Dr. Stevenson"

Dave was confused "how do you know my name?" Dave asked

"Well let me explain, when he was in the ambulance he kept slipping in and out of unconsciousness and saying your name", the doctor told him "among others as well".

Dave nodded "is he in there?" Dave asked pointing toward the door

The doctor wore a grave expression "yes he is, but he's in very bad condition"

"What do you mean?" Dave asked

"Come with me" the doctor said leading him into the room, when they entered all five chipmunks jumped off of Dave and onto Alvin's bed.

"This is what we're looking at" the doctor said sadly putting up x-rays, taking them down and putting up others "for starters he's in tremendous pain, he has one fractured rib, three broken ribs, muscle and tissue damage, severe bleeding, a lot of internal bleeding and I'm still waiting for the organ x-rays"

"Is there anything we can do for the pain?" Dave asked looking at the chipmunk lying on the bed

"I've given him a sedative to calm the pain, but that's going to where off in a couple of hours" the doctor said

Dave nodded his head still looking at the chipmunk that was lying on the bed. Only a few minutes later a nurse entered with a stack of x-rays, the doctor took them and started putting them up. "It looks like his stomach has been punctured along with his intestines" the doctor said sadly turning to face Dave "which means the internal bleeding is worse than I originally thought".

Dave turned to look at the group of chipmunks than back to the doctor "what can we do for him?"

"I can't really do anything… at this point death is inevitable 3 to 4 hours at the most" the doctor replied sadly. Dave nodded prompting the doctor to continue, "he's in such pain that I think it would be better instead of letting him suffer for the next 4 hours if we… I hate suggesting this to people, but I think an euthanasia, is the best option" the doctor said

"You mean… put him to sleep?" Dave asked worriedly "there's got to be something else"

The doctor shook his head "surgery at this point wouldn't only take an expert surgeon who we don't have and the intense surgery itself will most likely kill him", Dave covered his face with his hands as some tears escaped his eyes, just then the door flew open and Toby rushed in.

"Who's hurt?" Toby asked coming to a stop next to Dave and the doctor

"Alvin" Dave said sadly still trying to hold himself together, Toby nodded then walked toward the bed, he glanced at Alvin, then walked back over to Dave and the doctor.

"Well Mr. Seville the final decision is up to you" the doctor said "I'll wait outside so you can think about it or discuss this in private"

"What's going on?" Toby asked with worry and concern in his voice as the doctor left

"The doctor thinks it would be best if we put Alvin to sleep" Dave replied casting the six chipmunks a worried glance

"No…" Toby whispered to himself trying to convince himself this was all just a bad dream.

Dave nodded

"What are you going to do?" Toby asked a single tear running down his face

Dave shrugged "do I have a choice, he's suffering, the doctor said he's only got about 4 hours as it is so I really don't have a choice… I don't like it any more than you do, and they aren't going to like it either" Dave said jerking his head toward the other chipmunks, which were on the bed.

Brittany sat next to Alvin stroking the fur on his head, while Simon and Jeanette stood behind her; Theodore and Eleanor sat together on the other side of Alvin.

"What are they going to do for him?" Jeanette asked Simon

Simon shrugged "I don't know, Dave will tell us what's going on when we need to know" Simon said hoping that he answered her question.

Dave and Toby walked over, _'that's… not a good sign'_ Simon thought, seeing Dave's and Toby's eyes full of tears.

"Oh boy… this is going to be hard to tell you guys this… but the doctor thinks it would be best if we…." Dave paused to take a breath and recompose himself "if we put Alvin to sleep" Dave said trying to wipe the tears away.

"You mean put to sleep as in like… like kill him?" Brittany asked terrified

Dave nodded slowly,

"NO!" Brittany screamed "you can't do that!"

Simon walked up to her and offered her a hug which she accepted with open arms; she started to cry into Simon's chest as he patted her back.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but that's the way it has to be" Dave said more tears streaming from his eyes "the doctor said he only has about 4 hours anyways… I don't like the idea any more than you fellas do but we have no choice".

Simon looked at Dave with an expression that asked 'isn't there anything else we can do'

Dave shook his head, Simon nodded sadly, he knew there was going to be a time when him and his brothers parted forever but he hoped that the day wouldn't have come so soon.

"It's okay Brittany" Simon said trying to comfort her but it was hard to do with tears leaking out of his own eyes.

Dave walked over to the door and opened it "Dr. Stevenson" he called and the young doctor walked over to the door.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face and the screaming I heard, you've decided to put him down" the doctor said obviously saddened. Before he entered the room he stopped a nurse and said something to her, she nodded and went on her way "I know this is hard for you, so I'll wait till you're ready" the doctor said with a sad smile.

"Thank you" Dave replied, as he walked back over to the bed he could hear sobbing coming from each chipmunk, he looked down upon the depressed chipmunks with sorrow in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, guys" Dave said trying to comfort them

"It wasn't your fault Dave, things… happen" Simon said still holding onto Brittany

"When you guys are ready… I'll have him start the procedure" Dave said wiping more tears out of his eyes,

"Dave, none of us are ever going to be ready to let Alvin go" Simon said in reply to Dave's statement

"I know that, Simon" Dave said looking at all the chipmunks, "it won't be the same without him that's for sure" the dark haired man said. After another couple of moments Dave walked over to the doctor and said "I think we're as ready as we're ever gonna be"

"I understand" the doctor said picking up a syringe he walked over to the chipmunk lying on the bed, everyone watched as he pressed the small needle into the chipmunk and they watched the level of the clear-ish blue liquid drop. As the doctor extracted the needle Brittany started crying into Simon's chest again.

"I can't believe he's gone! He's actually gone!" Brittany exclaimed in between sobs,

"He's not gone yet" the doctor said picking up another syringe "that was just to relax his mind and body so this will be utterly painless"

Brittany let go of Simon, sat down next to Alvin and pulled him onto her lap. The doctor was about to inject the final shot when Simon shouted "WAIT!"

Everyone looked at him somewhat startled by his outburst "can't you perform surgery on him like you do on humans?" Simon asked

"It would be impossible, with his small size, and the surgery itself would kill him" the doctor said. "Is there any possible way that you could get a surgeon good enough to perform such an operation successfully?" Dave asked hopefully

The doctor took a breath "not locally, there's only one surgeon that skilled in the USA and … he's in New York City right now" the doctor. "How long would it take to get him here" Dave asked

"He would be way too late, like I explained to you before he would be dead by the time he got halfway across the US" the doctor replied.

Dave sighed sadly and said "carry on"

But a certain chipette wasn't satisfied, as the doctor moved the needle closer to Alvin she remembered what Alvin had done for her a little over a week ago _'I need him… he needs me'_ she thought then jumped in front of him, the chipette had pure fire in her eyes as she began to growl. "You aren't going to touch him" Brittany growled under her breath at the doctor.

"Brittany move, so the doctor can do what he has to do" Jeanette said to her sister preparing to pull her out of the way if necessary.

"No Jeanette" Simon said, everyone's gaze quickly reverted to Simon with confusing as he took a step towards Brittany and stood beside her. "Brittany's right, there's got to be another surgeon somewhere local" Simon said "how long do we got, to find a surgeon?" the chipmunk asked determined to find one.

"30 minutes…1 hour" the doctor told him "but like I've said before he won't live through the intense surgery".

"Can you keep the pain down that long?" Simon asked, the doctor nodded "yes… I can give him more sedatives" the doctor said.

As Simon was about to ask another question there was a knock at the door, "come in" the doctor called

The door opened and Sergeant D.J and his partner Hogan walked in, "hope we aren't interrupting anything" he said as he walked closer to the bed.

"Sergeant" Simon asked getting an idea, "yes son" D.J answered taking off his helmet

"You seem to know a lot of people" the chipmunk said

"That's because I've been around a long time and I've been to a lot of places" he replied

"Do you know any professional surgeons?"

"All the surgeons I know are retired, why?" D.J asked

"Oh…" Simon said downcast "Alvin needs an expert surgeon or he'll die"

D.J rubbed his chin and looked at Hogan, Hogan shrugged as he sighed than nodded.

D.J walked up to the bed and picked up Alvin, as he picked up Alvin Brittany climbed up onto his shoulder, the Sergeant examined his wound and nodded, "it feels like…" he said feeling Alvin's upper and lower body "that we have a couple broken ribs, maybe a fracture or two and some internal bleeding, probably a punctured stomach as well".

"Yes" the doctor said quite impressed by the sergeant's skill

D.J turned to Hogan "round up my staff get them here by 16 hundred hours" he said

"Got it sir" Hogan said as he turned to go outside,

"You're a surgeon?" Brittany asked excitedly from atop his shoulder,

"Was a surgeon, not an animal surgeon though, so I'm not promising anything" he said

Brittany nodded, so Simon asked "what type of surgeon were you then?"

"A Naval battle field surgeon, but I'll do my best" he answered proudly

So having found a surgeon they prepped Alvin for surgery and by four O'clock they saw the same twelve police officers that had helped find Alvin, which turned out to be D.J's old battle field operation staff. So they prepped themselves and went to work. The hours ticked by until it was late evening, the five chipmunks, Dave and Toby waited tensely. At about 9:30, D.J emerged from the operating room with most of his staff, his expression was blank…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang now that's a cliff hanger, lol. Will Alvin survive? you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, i'll tell you this though it doesnt look good...**

**and by the way sorry about any misspellings or wong word placements.**

**And PLEASE! leave a review, thank you. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! yay! and i've got nothing to say so read enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"How is he, did he make it?" Dave asked with anticipation<p>

"Well he is still alive I was able to stop the internal bleeding, bandage his ribs, closed up his stomach and I managed to stitch him up" he said, after a pause, he continued "I have cleared me and my staff for tomorrow so we'll all be around if we're needed".

Simon quickly detected something in his voice he didn't like it was worry "is something worrying you Sergeant?" Simon asked

"As a matter of fact there is" he said

"What is it?" Dave asked now becoming worried all over again

"He's lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid if he doesn't get any he might not pull through" D.J said matter of factly "and even worse yet it would have to be the same type of blood and from a chipmunk, since I don't think they've done a lot of testing on human to animal transfusions"

"I see" Dave said sadly

"Sir? Why don't we test, them" Hogan said pointing to the other chipmunks "with five of them and two of them being his brothers one of them are bound to have the same blood type"

"It's worth a try… Mr. Seville?" he said with his hand on his chin

"It's completely up to them" Dave said

"Well" he said to the chipmunks

"We'll be happy to help Alvin anyway we can" Simon said with a smile speaking for the group, everyone else nodded in agreement

"Okay… great, Jerry take Simon, Pepper take Theodore, Hogan take Brittany, Jesse take Jeanette, Mac take Eleanor, extract no more than a milliliter, get to it" D.J said.

"Right Serge" Hogan replied as the officers/ doctors went forward and took the chipmunks for their blood tests.

"I'm going to take a blood sample from Alvin's hoodie, that way we have a comparison" D.J said as he left the room.

D.J re-entered the room first "bad news, Alvin has a rare blood type, O-, which means he needs another O- donor the only problem is only 1 out of every 15 donors are O-"

After 15 minutes all the chipmunks had been tested, "status report" D.J asked stopping his pacing.

"Simons AB+" Jerry said coming back into the room followed by the other officers

"Theodore is AB+" Pepper said

"Jeanette is B+" an officer named Jesse answered

"Eleanor is A+" Mac said

"Brittany is O-" Hogan said to D.J

"Wait… Brittany's O-?" D.J asked

"Yeah…why?" Hogan asked

D.J didn't respond he just held out his hand and wiggled his fingers in a gesture to hand him Brittany, once Brittany was in his hand he brought her up to eye level and said "do you want to help Alvin?"

She nodded her head quickly "let's go then" he said placing her on his shoulder as he walked away,

Inside Alvin's room he laid her down on the bed next to Alvin, "I'm going to have to set you up with a direct transfusion because with the delay I think we'd be too late".

Brittany nodded as he set up some thin hoses, tubes and needles "now if you start to feel… weak, nauseas or start to feel pain in your left side let me know immediately, okay?" D.J said

She nodded "is this procedure dangerous?" she asked

"I won't lie to you this is somewhat dangerous for an animal your size" he said but quickly flashed her a reassuring smile "but that's why I'm staying right here the whole time".

"Okay" she said somewhat worried about the outcome 'it's for Alvin' she thought trying to comfort herself, she felt a small pinch on her right arm "OW" she said looking at her arm she saw a small tube coming out of her arm that D.J had just inserted.

"All done with the poking" D.J said, he then turned on the machine, it started humming quietly, she watched as the tube started to turn red, 'ew' she thought looking away from the tube, she looked over at D.J he was walking back and forth between different machines looking at them and looking at a clipboard, having removed his scrubs he was now wearing a white doctors coat over his police uniform, 'he certainly seems to know what he's doing' she thought.

After about 15 minutes he turned off the various machines "okay, all done, for now" he told her,

She tried to stand up but immediately fell back down feeling extremely dizzy and weak, "you will be weak for a little while until your body can replace the blood we took out" she nodded then began to snuggle up next to Alvin, "I'm going to tell your guardian, that everything's alright" he said, she nodded again but this time with a smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Dave asked with concern watching the officer/doctor enter the waiting area

"Don't worry it went fine" D.J said "I'm 90% sure he will make a full recovery"

"And the other 10%?" Simon asked

"Well he could end up with some permanent tissue and muscle damage but like I said that's a slim chance at best" he said "I do understand your concern but he'll defiantly live".

Simon nodded in relief,

"Where's Brittany?" Jeanette asked looking around for her sister who she thought would have come back out with the doctor.

"She's resting, she was a little weak after the transfusion so I had her lie down" he said putting on his sunglasses "I've got to go back to the station and fill out some paper work, I'm leaving Hogan here so he can get in touch with me if you guys need me".

"Thank you so much, Sergeant Bond, how can I ever repay you" Dave said getting up and shaking his hand.

D.J smiled and was about to walk away when then quickly turned around "there is one way…" he said thoughtfully

"Anything… just name it" Dave replied

"Free tickets for me and my staff to your boy's next concert" the Sergeant said with a wide smile

"Done… you know what I'll do you one up, tickets with backstage passes" Dave said smiling

D.J smiled "sweet deal, man… thanks" he said then turned and walked away down the hallway.

As the sergeant left a middle aged nurse approached the group sitting in the waiting room "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now visiting hours are over" Dave nodded as him, Toby and the four chipmunks stood to leave, "that goes for you to officer, you have to leave now" the nurse said walking towards him.

"I'm sorry nurse, but I have my orders from a higher power" Hogan said standing his ground in front of Alvin's door.

"Oh yeah… and who would that be?" the nurse asked angered by his cocky attitude

"Sergeant D.J Bond of the California State Police, Highway Patrol motorcycle division" Hogan replied

"Never heard of him, you're going to have to leave now" the nurse said again

"Nurse this patient" Hogan said pointing his thumb at the door behind him "is under State Police code 7 lock down, so if you want to interfere with State Police business, tell me to leave again and see what happens".

The nurse was taken aback by this 'new information', "no… that's alright you can stay"

"Thank you" Hogan said as the nurse hurried away, "Alvin isn't really under a code 7 lock down, is he?" Simon asked as the group walked past the officer.

"I would hope not, code 7 is meal break" Hogan replied with a smile

"Oohh" Simon said

The four chipmunks, Dave and Toby got into Dave's car and drove home, they all got out and the chipmunks made it as far as the couch before they collapsed and fell asleep. Dave decided to just leave them on the couch for the night, besides he wanted to get to bed as well.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Hogan decided he could monitor the two chipmunks better from inside the room from one of the comfortable chairs where he could fall asleep, so he went inside and sat down in a chair. It got boring watching two sleeping chipmunks so he figured he would get some sleep as well. A little while after Hogan fell asleep, Brittany woke up, she was still a little weak from the transfusion, so she didn't try to get up, she just looked over at Alvin who appeared to sleeping somewhat peacefully, she was happy to see him looking a lot healthier than before. She started stroking the side of his face as she did this a small smile formed on his lips. A little while later she laid her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "I told you, we'd get help for you".

The next morning she awoke to a very loud slurping noise she moaned slightly, as the sleep left her brain she began to remember where she was. The chipette opened her eyes and looked around she saw Alvin sitting up next to her, Brittany then threw herself at him and embraced him tightly.

"Brittany… your… crushing… my ribs" Alvin coughed out

"I'm sorry Alvin" she replied releasing him

"Come here and give me a hug then" he said with a smile opening his arms up as best he could

She embraced him again just not as tightly as before, "that's better" he said stroking the back of her head.

When Brittany finally broke the hug he turned and looked at the clock, "good visiting hours don't start for another two hours" he said relieved sounding relieved.

"What do you mean don't you want to see your family?" Brittany asked confused

"Oh yeah… don't get me wrong I love my brother's and Dave, it's just sometimes I need some time to myself, you know, and this is one of those times" he said

"But Alvin you're not by yourself right now" Brittany said a little lost by his statement

"No… being with you is different than being with my family" Alvin said a little unsure of what he was actually saying

"Why's that?" Brittany asked still confused, "I'm not quite sure" he replied looking into her eyes,

Just then there was a knock at the door, "must be the nurse" Alvin said to Brittany "come in" he called

But he was wrong, "hey kid" Sergeant D.J said as he entered the room "how are you doing today?"

"Oh… fine" he replied skeptically having no idea who this guy was,

"And you Brittany?" he asked the chipette

"Better" she answered

"Yeah… how did she end up in here and who are you?" Alvin asked

"I am Dr. and Sergeant D.J Bond and if you believe it or not, she saved your life Alvin" the man replied answering both of Alvin's questions.

"What?… how?" Alvin asked looking from Brittany to D.J

"Well turns out you have a rare blood type and you needed blood and Brittany was the only available chipmunk donor with the same blood type, without her blood you would have died" D.J said

Alvin was somewhat stunned and only nodded his head in acknowledgement, "where's Hogan?" D.J asked, Brittany pointed toward the chair the officer was lounging in sound asleep. D.J walked right up in front of him and shouted at the top of his lungs "Corporal Hogan Spice' Boy!"

The officer snapped awake and jumped to his feet then snapped to attention "Sir… yes sir" he said

"I just wanted you to go get a newspaper for me, that's all" the sergeant said casually

"Okay Serge" he said heading out of the room, D.J just shook his head as he sat down and took a newspaper out of his back pocket.

"Look who made the headlines today" D.J said as he showed Alvin and Brittany the paper, the head line read:

Famous rock star Alvin Seville saves, brother and friend in daring roof top swap.

An unidentified police officer who was at the scene said 'it was an outstanding display of courage and bravery'

"I wonder who that mystery officer was." D.J said sarcastically

"It was you, wasn't it" Alvin asked

"Hey, I call it as I see it" D.J said

"Here you go boss" Hogan said reentering the room holding out a newspaper for the sergeant, "what would I want that for I already got one on my way in" D.J said trying to sound annoyed.

"But you tol-" Hogan started but was cut off by D.J "I told you to get a paper, and that one's for you" he said a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks boss" Hogan said still very tired as he sat down,

"By the way, what happened to Ian?" Alvin asked curiously

"Well, he's being charged with multiple crimes, like animal abuse and illegal entry" D.J said thoughtfully

"And it's a guaranteed conviction, because the judge presiding is a personal friend of D.J's" Hogan said but quickly add "but you didn't hear that from me"

"Hear what?" Alvin said with a smile

"Personal… friend?" D.J asked "the judge presiding is my brother"

Everyone laughed, but the laughter was cut short by a loud beeping noise, D.J picked up his radio and listened, then said "let's go Hogan, 3-15 fight group"

"Let's roll" Hogan said standing up

"Sorry, about leaving abruptly like this but… we'll see ya around" D.J said as he winked and put on his sun glasses with a smile.

When Alvin and Brittany were alone again Brittany asked "So… when you told Simon you figured out 'that feeling' what did you mean?"

Alvin took a deep breath which hurt slightly his sides slightly, "well" he said trying to find the right words "me and him had a short discussion the night Ian kidnapped you, about love and stuff like that"

"Yeah… and?" Brittany said trying to coach him on

"That's about it" Alvin said looking down towards his lap

"That's it?" Brittany asked suspiciously

"Yep… that's it" Alvin replied looking away

"Well then… what was it you we're going to say to me when we were up on the roof just before you went unconscious?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow, "and don't tell me it was nothing you we're struggling to get the words out as you slipped under"

Alvin shook his head "gosh… this was so much easier when I thought I was going to die" Alvin said looking into Brittany's eyes

He took another deep breath, "Okay… how to say this …hmm" he said

"Well in my opinion just spitting it out would probably be easiest" Brittany said

Alvin chuckled "Yeah … I guess your right"

He took yet another deep breath, "Brittany… I… I… I forget what I was going to say" he said breathing a sigh. But Brittany wasn't believing it "come on Alvin" she said, the chipmunk shrugged "Brittany I…I love you" he said quickly looking away so she wouldn't see him blushing a bright red.

"Alvin that's sweet of you to say" Brittany said, she then leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear "I love you too… I always have".

A smile spread across Alvin's face "boy, am I glad to hear you say that, because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way" he said

"Oh… Alvin I loved you even before I met you in person, and once I saw you… let's just say it was true love at first sight" Brittany said smiling at him

"Yeah… that's how it kinda felt for me too" Alvin said scratching the back of his neck

They both just stared at each other for a few moments then, they found themselves moving closer until their lips finally met for the first time, they kissed for a few moments before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Dave said his tone of voice somewhat angered but still gentle

"Dave! Uh… no of course not" Alvin said trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, "how long were you standing there for?" he asked

"Long enough" Dave replied, enjoying watching the embarrassment his oldest son was going through

Simon and the others quickly hopped up onto the bed as Simon noticed the embarrassment written all over his brothers face "Alvin you don't have to be embarrassed, it's a natural part of life".

"Who's embarrassed" Alvin asked angrily

"Well judging by the bright red color you turned a few moments ago, I would say, you" Simon said trying his best to keep a straight face.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle "Alvin you aren't embarrassed are you?" Brittany asked jokingly

"I am not embarrassed!" Alvin practically shouted

"Are too" Simon said in response

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Prove it then" Simon said with a smirk

"I will" and without warning he pulled Brittany into another long and passionate kiss, when they finally broke apart Simon said, "ok point proven".

"Anyway" Dave said quickly changing the subject "the doctor said that you should be able to go home in a about a week".

"Great!" Alvin said excitedly

"And Brittany, you are free to go when you feel up to leaving" Dave put in

"Where Toby?" Alvin asked noticing the absents of his human cousin

"Toby's getting breakfast" Simon answered

"Oh…" Alvin said letting his voice trail off, creating an awkward silence, a knock at the door ended the silence, "come in" Alvin called.

"Hey kid… told ya we'd be back" D.J said with a smile

"Mister Seville…" D.J started, "call me Dave" Dave said

"Okay… Dave, I talked to the doctor that's taking care of Alvin, he said Alvin won't be able to leave for about a week, I personally don't see why he can't leave tomorrow and if you feel the same way I'll talk to the doctor for you" D.J said kindly.

"Is there a possibility something can happen to him at home that won't happen here?" Dave asked

"Well yes… and no, he's gonna be lying in bed here, at home he might be more apt to run around and do stuff that might cause the wound to re-open which would cause big trouble" D.J told Dave

"So what you're saying is it doesn't matter if he lies in a bed here or at home" Dave asked

"Yeah, because all the danger is past except if he reopens that wound which he won't if he does what he's told" D.J said looking at Alvin suspiciously.

"What… why are you looking at me like that?" the chipmunks asked annoyed by the look he was getting from the police officer.

Everyone else laughed, "what's so funny" Alvin asked annoyed

"You are" Brittany said still laughing

"Why am so funny?" Alvin asked still annoyed

"Because" Simon put in "we know you won't listen"

"Oh yeah?" Alvin asked "I'll prove it then, D.J, get me out of here tomorrow"

"I don't know kid… that's up to your guardian" D.J said glancing over at Dave

"Please Dave, I don't like hospitals" Alvin pleaded

Dave let out a breath "Ok Alvin, but you have to promise that you'll listen" Dave said with a stern expression on his face.

"You got my word of honor Dave" Alvin said with a smile

"Okay, if you can get him released tomorrow that would-" Dave started but was cut off by Alvin

"Be awesome" Alvin finished for him

"Okay be back in a minute" D.J said leaving the room. No more than five minutes later D.J and the other doctor entered the room

"Dr. Bond tells me you want Alvin released into his care" the doctor said

"Is that a problem?" Dave asked

"No, not at all", the doctor said "you just have to sign a form that transfers his care over to Dr. Bond"

"Will you please stop calling me that" D.J said getting quiet annoyed

Everyone laughed again but this time at D.J, "I guess the laughs on me this time" he said chuckling himself.

About an hour later Toby finally got to Alvin's room he too was extremely happy to see him conscious. The day seemed to fly by as they all talked and laughed with each other. But night came and so did the end of visiting hours so the others started to head out.

"Brittany aren't you coming?" Jeanette asked her sister

"I'm gonna stay with Alvin tonight" Brittany replied, Jeanette smiled "okay, good night Britt"

"Good night, Jeanette, see you tomorrow" her sister replied

Alvin and Brittany sat in silence for a while until Brittany broke the silence

"Why did you do it?" she finally asked

"Do what?"

"You know… you were going to trade yourself for me and Simon, why?"

"I don't know I was acting on impulse I guess" Alvin said thoughtfully

"Come on Alvin me and you both know that's not the real reason" Brittany said folding her arms

"I love my family and friends, and knowing Ian was gonna hurt them I had to do something and at the time it seemed like the best option seeing as I was already knocking on deaths door" Alvin replied.

Brittany nodded understanding what Alvin was trying to say, "It's amazing, you and your brothers seem like such a tight knit family" she said.

Alvin scoffed "we're not always like that; me and Simon usually fight all the time… we can rarely ever get along"

"It didn't seem like that up on the roof, or any of the other times I see you with you brothers you guys are like a military unit, always knowing what the other is feeling, thinking or doing" Brittany said

Alvin nodded not really paying attention to what she was saying; she quickly picked up on this, "Alvin what's wrong" Brittany asked putting her hand around his shoulder.

"I don't know… I feel weird…" Alvin said letting his voice trail off

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked trying to look into his eyes

"I feel … I don't know" he said

"Where does it feel weird" Brittany asked

"Here" Alvin said putting a hand over his heart "I need to talk to Simon or Dave"

"Why?" Brittany asked confused, "I need to talk to someone I trust that will understand what I'm saying" he said laying his head down.

"You… don't trust me" Brittany said clearly hurt

"No it's not that, I trust you with my life, I don't think you would understand what I would say" Alvin said trying to cheer her up.

"Well you can always give it a try the worst that can happen is I don't understand, right?" Brittany said

Alvin nodded "it's not as simple as you think, because the main focus of the conversation would be about you" Alvin said looking into her ice blue eyes. "What do you mean the conversation would be about me, I thought we were talking about a problem you're having" Brittany said utterly confused

"You are my problem, Brittany, well not you per say but the feelings I have for you" Alvin said still staring into her eyes

"You… actually have ….feelings for me" Brittany asked stunned "I thought when you said that you loved me, this morning I thought you were just being nice, but you actually love me?"

Alvin nodded slowly never breaking eye contact; Brittany just stared at him with her mouth hanging open

"I…I don't know what to say" she said still completely stunned

"Don't say anything then just listen" Alvin said right before he pulled her into a kiss which lasted a couple of moments. "And what did that kiss say to me?" Brittany asked once they finally broke apart, "it said 'I love you and I hope you love me too'" Alvin said partly zoned out.

"I do love you Alvin, what I told you this morning was true" Brittany said laying her head down on his shoulder, the two chipmunks slowly drifted off to sleep the way they were….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok not my best chapter, but it is what it is. you can hate me if you want go ahead you can tell me that if you like ... but dont actually say that, lol but do leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The 9th chapter! and the last chapter of this great story! I know all you guys are so disappointed but I'll be writting another story soon so keep a look out for another one of my epic stories! please read, enjoy and reveiw my last chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Dave came earlier then he did last time, he checked Alvin out and thanked the doctor again for everything he did, then they departed from the hospital, on the way home Dave kept a keen eye on Alvin to make sure he didn't make any sudden movements, Dave brought Alvin into the house and set him down on his bed, Alvin stayed in bed all morning and by afternoon he was already fed up.<p>

"Dave, the doctor said I couldn't do anything strenuous, I don't think walking around is all that strenuous" Alvin complained as Dave walked out of the room again after putting the chipmunk back for the umpteenth time.

"Alvin you're staying in bed and that's final, we already almost lost you once this week, let's not do it again" Dave said sternly leaning on the door frame

Alvin crossed his arms in defeat, "come on Dave" he said trying one more time to budge his adoptive father, but before Dave could say anything Brittany scurried past him and hopped onto Alvin's bed, "I'll keep him here Dave" Brittany said smiling at the dark haired man. Dave nodded then pointed a stern finger at his son, "Alvin you stay in bed, got it"

Alvin only nodded as Dave walked away from the door, as soon as Dave left Brittany hopped down and ran over to the door and shut it, she came back over to the bed and laid down next to Alvin.

"What was the point of that?" Alvin asked

"Privacy" Brittany said "I don't like people watching me sleep" she said snuggling up to Alvin and closing her eyes.

"Why would you want to sleep? Don't you want to go outside?" Alvin asked

"Haven't you looked outside" Brittany replied "it's raining"

Alvin the realized he hadn't looked outside since he's been home, a glance towards the window that was across from his bed confirmed what she had said; it was in deed raining out.

"What better time to take a nap" Brittany said not even moving

Alvin shrugged "I guess I'm sort of tired myself" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and shutting his eyes.

After a little while the two chipmunks fell asleep, meanwhile when they were sleeping Dave and Toby were attempting to make an early dinner with what little food supplies they had in the house.

"Well… we're out of hamburger as well" Toby said closing the freezer

"No chicken, no stake, no pork, no hamburger, just what do we have in the freezer anyway?" Dave asked annoyed.

"Toaster waffles" Toby said

"That's it? Just toaster waffles" Dave asked

Toby nodded "we can always order a pizza" Toby said trying to be helpful

Dave stopped looking through the cabinets and looked at Toby "that's the best idea I've heard yet, go order us two pizza's" Dave said happy that they finally found something to eat.

"But make sure you find out what toppings everyone wants" Dave said as Toby grabbed the phone and walked off.

Toby came back to the kitchen after a few moments "where's Alvin and Brittany?" Toby asked

"Did you check the boy's room?" Dave said not even looking up from his papers he was working on, "right" Toby said giving the thumbs up

When he got to the door he knocked lightly when he didn't receive an answer he opened the door slightly, he peeked his head in and saw the two chipmunks snuggled up together. 'Dave's gonna want to see this' he thought as he silently closed the door and walked down the hall. "Dave, come here real quick" Toby said in a loud whisper from the entrance to the hallway.

"Why?" Dave said walking towards him "what is it Toby, Alvin is in there right?"

"Yeah he's in there… here take a look for yourself" Toby said opening the door quietly

When he saw what Toby was talking about, he could feel a smile creeping onto his face, "what's wrong with that Toby" Dave said pointing to the now closed door.

"There's nothing wrong with it I thought you would like to see it" Toby said with a smile, Dave patted Toby on the back, "go ahead and order the pizza's now" Dave said

Toby walked out to the kitchen and started dialing, he heard a knocking at the door "I got it" Dave said walking toward the door; he opened the door and was surprised at who he saw.

"Hey Dave" D.J said happily "don't mind if I get out of the rain do ya?"

"No… come in" Dave said gesturing with his hand

"Thank you" he said coming in and taking off his coat "how's my patient doing?"

"Oh you mean Alvin, he's doing fine, he's sleeping right now" Dave said

"Can I see him, I won't wake him I promise" D.J said with a smile

"Sure" Dave said leading the officer/doctor towards Alvin's room. He opened the door slightly and the D.J looked in at him,

"He looks good" D.J said "they make a cute couple don't they?" D.J joked

"Yes… yes they do" Dave said happily

"Well I must be going; I just came to check on Alvin so I'll be going" D.J said walking toward the door

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Dave offered

D.J stopped and thought about it for a minute

"Sure why not, it can't be any worse than Hogan's cooking" D.J said cringing at the thought of his partner's cooking.

"Well I don't know about that, we're ordering out pizza, due to a lack of food around the house" Dave said with a small grin, "I'm game" D.J said.

After they ate dinner they relaxed and listened to D.J tell stories from when he was in the Military or on the police force. They hung out and talked until about 8:30, that's when D.J stood and said, "well, thanks for the meal chaps, I'll probably check back tomorrow as well" he said walking toward the door

"It was nice having you" Dave said kindly, D.J winked as he walked out the door, he mounted his motorcycle and drove off.

"Well boys… and girls" Dave said "it's off to bed for you"

"Come on Dave it's only 8:30" Simon said

"Simon, I got Alvin out of my hair for a little while, now you have to pick up in his place" Dave said shaking his head.

Everyone laughed for a little while before Dave continued "besides you guys have school tomorrow" he said as he began tucking the two chipettes into their make shift bed on the chair.

Theodore got to the bed room before Simon and went in, he jumped up onto his own bed and laid down, he looked over at Alvin's bed and was surprised to see Brittany lying next to him he looked at the bed puzzling over what he saw, Simon entered the room and noticed Theodore's bafflement he hopped up onto his brothers bed, "what's the matter Theo" Simon said

"Look at Alvin's bed" Theodore responded

Simon readjusted his glasses and gazed at Alvin's bed and saw what he was pointing out, "I think they make a good match" the blue clad chipmunk replied

Meanwhile out in the armchair, Jeanette and Eleanor were just lying there very much awake,

"Did you see Brittany and Alvin today?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah isn't it nice, I thought they would always be fighting considering their competitive personalities" Jeanette said

Eleanor nodded "how long do you think it will last"

"Well if their relationship survives more than a week I would say it should last for quite some time" Jeanette said with a smile

"I hope your right" Eleanor said happily

Jeanette smiled; she liked seeing her sister's happy.

"Good night Ellie" Jeanette said

"Good night Jeanette" she responded

The next morning everyone was woken up by an annoying ringing sound that came from a table in the hall way. Dave then entered the chipmunks room "Simon, Theodore you have school today… time to get up".

Simon groaned; he liked school he just didn't like getting up early, Theodore on the other hand, perked up when his nose caught a whiff of toaster waffles cooking.

Alvin seemed overly happy about the prospect of going to school "school, never thought I would be happy to go there" he said

"Well Alvin don't get too happy because you're not going to school today" Dave said

"Oh come on Dave seriously, any other day you would be forcing me to go now you don't want me to"

"Alvin you heard what the doctor said" Dave said sternly

"Oh… Brittany if you don't mind I'm gonna keep you home today as well"

"Why?" Brittany asked confused but somewhat excited by the fact that she wouldn't have to go to school.

"Because you seem to be the only one that can keep Alvin in bed" Dave whispered into her ear

She smiled "it's not hard, you just need to know how to appeal to him" Brittany replied

Dave nodded "and I don't think I quite fit that criteria"

Brittany nodded, "I'll get you some breakfast Alvin" she said hopping off the bed, she returned a few minutes later with two toaster waffles she set one down in front of him and started eating the other one. After they finished breakfast, Dave came in and said good bye "I'm going to drop the others off at school then I have to go to Jett records and talk to some people, I'm leaving Toby here and he is in charge"

"Got it" Alvin said

"Oh… and Alvin, stay in bed"

"I will Dave, I promise"

"That's better" Dave said smiling

"Oh… by the way do you think you will feel up to going on tour in six months?" Dave asked poking his head back in the room

"Totally Dave… I can't wait" Alvin said happily

"Okay then, I'll set it up" Dave said as he left

"Well… looks like we have the whole day to ourselves" Brittany said sitting down next to Alvin

"Yeah it's a shame I can't do anything" Alvin said depression evident in his voice

"I don't know you always seem quick with the tongue, so why don't we talk" Brittany said smiling

"About what?" Alvin asked

"I don't know, anything to get your mind off your troubles" she replied

"Actually I've got a question for you" Alvin said with a somewhat evil grin forming on his face

"Oh… and what would that be?" she asked

"Have you noticed how weird Simons been acting around your sister Jeanette?" Alvin asked deviously

"Actually I have, I wonder who will make the first move" Brittany said looking at Alvin as he thought about it

"$5 says Simon will make the first move" Brittany said smirking at him

"No way, Simon is way too shy, your sister will make the first move" Alvin retorted

"Then the bet's on then?" Brittany asked, "totally" Alvin replied

"I just hope you have that much money" Brittany said teasingly

Alvin scoffed at that remark "of course I've got five dollars"

"How long do you think it will take for one of them to make the first move?" Brittany asked. "Probably about a week" the red clad chipmunk replied thoughtfully.

Brittany nodded "both of them are very shy it might take them awhile"

"It didn't take us long at all" he said casting a glance out the window, Brittany nodded and shrugged "yeah but we're different we are way more forward with ourselves then they are" she said trying to follow his gaze. "What are you looking at?" she finally asked him.

"Nothing, just looking out the window wishing I could be out there and not in here" he replied sadly

"Oh Alvin if only you knew how we all felt when we thought you weren't going to be here anymore, everyone was crying and depressed, why do you want to disobey the doctor's orders and try to kill yourself" Brittany said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I'm just so bored in here" Alvin said depressed as he looked down at his feet

"Hey look on the bright side D.J is coming over today, he should be able to tell you what you're allowed to do" Brittany said with a smile. "Yeah I guess your right" Alvin said letting out a breath

As silence settled among the chipmunks they were both startled when someone knocked at the door, "can I come in?" D.J asked from the other side.

Alvin got excited when he heard his voice "yeah sure come in" he called. The officer came in and walked over to the bed "well Alvin looks like you're doing fine today, I'm just going to give you a short checkup and hopefully tell you, you'll be able to walk around today or tomorrow without worrying about reopening that wound" D.J said as he made his way over to the bed

"Oh… I wish you could tell me that" Alvin said as D.J started feeling around the wound

"It feels like, it's starting to heal up, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to walk around tomorrow later on tomorrow, but I am gonna have Dave keep you out of school for a while and you'll still be unable to do anything strenuous" D.J said rubbing his chin.

"That's fine, just as long as I'm able to walk around" Alvin said relieved

D.J turned to Toby who was standing in the door way

"Where is Dave anyway?" he asked

"He's at some type of meeting at Jett records" Toby replied

"Okay… oh by the way if you can get him out of the house and into some fresh air that would be awesome"

"Sure… whatever you say" Toby said following D.J down the hall

"Woohoo… yeah… I'm goin' outside" Alvin practically shouted as soon as the two men left the room

Toby came back a few minutes later and carried Alvin outside, much to Alvin disliking he would much rather walked. Toby placed Alvin down in the grass, at the spot indicated by the chipmunk, while Toby sat down in a chair on the porch 'a little sun and fresh air will do me good' Toby thought as he put up his feet on the small outdoor table Dave had. Once the sun started to set Alvin, Brittany and Toby headed in, 'Dave's home' Alvin thought as he heard Dave's car pull up in the drive way, Dave came in with the rest of the chipmunks and was happy to hear D.J had stopped by and was extremely pleased to hear how well Alvin was doing, putting the couple of bags down on the counter he said "I stopped at a couple stores on my way home and picked these up for you Brittany" he said taking out a chipmunk sized pink skirt, light pink shirt and slightly darker pink jacket.

"Oh thank you Dave" she said taking the clothes, the chipette quickly scurried away and to the bathroom where she changed, emerging in her new clothes she felt much better finally being out of Alvin's hoodie.

The next day Alvin was overjoyed, because he was allowed to actually walk around again, "yes… I can finally walk… painfully but I can still walk" Alvin said triumphantly as each step he took sent a wave of pain through his side as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Alvin you only had to stay in bed two days" Simon said

"Yeah… that was two days too long" Alvin said still enjoying his freedom of being able to walk around

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better" Dave said as he sat down at the table "how does your side feel"

"Not bad… it hurts to sneeze, take deep breaths, scratch, walk, laugh, cough, shout, stretch and any sudden movements, but it's alright right now" Alvin replied.

"Ok… it will probably hurt for a while, but the doctor said there is no sign of permanent damage" Dave told his son

"Oh… Alvin, are you gonna be able to sing at the children's hospital concert next Sunday?" Dave asked

"Yeah… totally, as long as it doesn't hurt to sing by then" Alvin replied, Dave nodded "if you want I'll postpone it till you're feeling better".

"No, those children have been waiting six months to see us preform" Alvin said then got an idea "Dave while it's on my mind…would it be possible for the Chipettes to sing with us at the concert?"

Everyone looked up at him in surprise "that's a good idea Alvin, sure why not" Dave said smiling, when everyone got over their shock they started cheering.

"Alvin, since when do you voluntarily share the spot light" Simon asked his brother folding his arms,

"What do you mean Simon" Alvin asked innocently

"I mean, the last time you let someone else sing lead was that time you let me sing in your place because you had laryngitis" Simon said still suspicious of his brother's motives

"Come on, Simon can't I even be nice to friends without you tearing me apart" Alvin said trying to sound hurt

Before anyone could respond he asked "hey Dave can you do me a favor?"

"Well, that all depends on the favor Alvin" Dave said starting to get suspicious as well

"I was wondering if you could find the girls a good manager so they can get their careers started?" Alvin asked sheepishly.

"Say what?" Simon asked

"Alvin, what did you just say?" Dave asked

"I asked if you could find the girls a manager" Alvin repeated smiling slightly

"Sure I can find the girls a manager" Dave said looking over at the girls "if it's alright with you three"

Brittany nodded her head vigorously quite speechless at Alvin's actions,

"Until then I'll manage all six of you" Dave said sipping his coffee

"Alright" Alvin said "thanks Dave" he said as he started walking toward his room, Brittany promptly followed.

"Alvin" Brittany said entering his room right behind him; she hopped up onto the bed alongside of him, "thank you Alvin" she said

"You're welcome" Alvin said smiling

"Why'd you do it?" Brittany asked

"You too?" Alvin asked annoyed

"Alvin I've only know you for about 2 weeks, but I think I got your personality down, so why?" she asked

Alvin let out a deep breath "Two reason's, first I want you and your sister to get what was promised to you by Ian, stardom, and second I'm not sure if I'll be able to sing at the charity concert on Sunday so I might need someone to take my place" Alvin said.

"I see, thanks again Alvin" Brittany said, she turned to hope off the bed but stopped, turned back around and kissed him on the cheek.

The next week seemed to fly by, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were busy rehearsing all week, and finally Saturday night came the night before the concert.

"Alvin, are you going to be able to sing tomorrow?" Brittany asked before they went to bed

"It'll probably hurt, but it's for the children, it's worth a little pain" he said with a smile

Brittany smiled and nodded

"Good night Britt" Alvin said walking into his room

"Good night Alvin" Brittany replied as she turned and ran out to the living room,

"Well tomorrow is it, our first actual concert" she said excitedly as she hopped up onto the armchair

"I hope tomorrow comes fast" Jeanette said as she shut her eyes

"Me too" Eleanor put in

And tomorrow did come fast and go fast, before they knew it they were sitting back stage, the girls were trying to fix their hair, well Brittany mostly.

Alvin just stood there leaning against the wall like he was going to talk to a friend not sing at a giant concert, 'how does he do it' she thought looking in the mirror at the chipmunk standing behind her.

"Alvin how do you do that anyway?" Brittany asked turning around

"Do what?" Alvin asked shrugging his shoulders

"You don't even know if you'll be able to sing tonight, and your standing there like nothing's happening" she said

"You nervous?" Alvin asked with a smile

"Yeah a little bit" she said annoyed she couldn't even hold her hand steady enough to fix her hair, "you're so calm, cool and collected, aren't you nervous at all?" she asked

He shook his head "not really"

"Curtain call in ten minutes!" an attendant yelled

"Oh! … It's hopeless, this is the worst night of my life" Brittany said burying her face in her hands

"Brittany don't worry it'll be fine, this will probably turn out to be one of the best nights of your life" Alvin said soothingly

She nodded "thanks Alvin"

"No problem, after all what are best friends for, right" Alvin said

"Right" Brittany said

"Curtain call in five minutes!" the same attendant yelled

"Let's roll!" Alvin said to the others

They all walked out on stage waiting for the curtain to rise

Alvin whispered into Brittany's ear "it's gonna be fun…hey, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I love you Alvin" Brittany whispered back

He leaned toward her and gave her a long kiss which lasted until they where disturbed by an attendant saying through their head phones "mic's going hot in 1 minute"

"You owe me 5 bucks" Brittany said with a smirk

"Why's that?" Alvin asked

"If you don't look quick you'll miss it" Brittany said pointing behind him

"He turned around and saw Simon and Jeanette locked in a kiss,

"How do I know Simon made the move?" Alvin asked

"Look at Jeanette's face, does she look like she started it" Brittany said

Alvin shook his head reaching into his pocket, "here you go" he said taking out a crumpled up $5 bill and handing it to her.

"Mic's going hot in 30 seconds" they heard through their head phones

They leaned in for one final kiss before the concert actually began; they broke apart just as the curtain stared rising.

"This is proving to be an interesting and fun evening Alvin said

"This is going to be one interesting life" Brittany said as the lights started filling the stage, Alvin nodded "only if we make it that way" he said smiling broadly as the concert began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's the end of this story... will there be a sequel? I dont know you guys tell me, if you want a sequel let me know and I'll put it on my list to get written, suggestions are always welcome. **

**to Awesomo3000, just for you i put in an extremely short part where Brittany gets her clothes back. **

**and once again please leave a review and if you want a sequel let me know... if you have ideas message me I'm always open to suggestions.**

**and to close up this story i would like to personally thank everybody whole left a reveiw, those reveiws kept me writing this story so please read my other stories and review them as well. Thanks again!**


End file.
